Dupla Personalidade
by J.F.Lopez
Summary: Após alguns anos algo mudou em Sakura, sente tonturas e se mete me situações que não consegue explicar e nãos e na se lembra. E se isso tudo fosse causado por sua 2ª personalidade?Reeleitura e continuação da fic de uma amiga Misaki Matsuya
1. Começam as Complicações

**Cap.1- Apenas o início dos problemas**

Haviam sido chamados na sala da Gondaime. Mais uma missão. Dessa vez teriam que levar um pergaminho em segurança até Tsuchikage, na vila oculta da Terra. _"Grande coisa..."_ pensou os três jounnins. Caminharam, então, para fora da sala da quinta Hokage, a rebelde Tsunade, que agora abria outra garrafa de sakê.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça dos três olhando para trás vendo Shizune _arrancar _a garrafa da mão da Shinshou dizendo que a mesma deveria trabalhar.

Saíram do grande prédio principal seguindo cada um na direção de suas respectivas casas. Haviam se tornado jounins a menos de um ano e as missões de grande responsabilidade continuavam os perseguindo. Mesmo podendo completar missões individuais, o time 7 resolveu continuar juntos, afinal não tinham outra escolha já q eram melhores amigos. Alívio para Tsunade ao saber que sua discípula estava protegida com o portador da Kyuubi e o último do clã Uchiha(Sasuke).

Último? Sim. Sasuke havia conseguido matar seu irmão, mas não considerava isso um mérito (o garotinho persistente u.ú). Antes seria uma vitória... Mas agora foi só uma estupidez, no ponto de vista do rapaz que agora tinha madeixas negras mais ou menos até os ombros e possuía um corpo bem definido e atlético(só bem???).

Passaram-se, mais ou menos, uma hora e meia e o time já estava pulando entre as árvores dos arredores de Konoha. Sakura e Naruto tinham sorrisos na face, diferente de Sasuke que mantinha a expressão séria e concentrada. Sakura agora era uma mulher, correção era uma bela mulher. E tinha um corpo muito bonito tb para a visão dos homens.

Pulavam rápido demais. Queriam completar logo aquela missão e voltar para Konoha. Na verdade, pretendiam conseguir uma missão mais complexa que aquela.

Porém, um descuido de Sakura a fez tropeçar e cair. Os outros dois juunins, percebendo a falta da garota de cabelos róseos, desceram para ver o que acontecia. Encontraram a kunoichi massageando uma área roxa de sua _"pequena"_ testa, resmungando algo incompreensível para ouvidos daquela distancia. Resolveram se aproximar, por fim.

- Itai... - resmungou Sakura, massageando o local ferido. Levantou o rosto para encarar as faces risonhas de seus melhores amigos a sua frente. Estariam gozando dela? - Do que estão rindo, bakas?

- Descuidada - reclamou Sasuke, oferecendo uma mão para a médica-nin levantar. Mas pêra ai... Ela tinha o chamado de baka?

Sakura pegou a mão de Sasuke com força, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair em cima da mesma. O que tinha dado nela? E aquela expressão maliciosa no rosto? Naruto resmungou algo como _"já vi que estou atrapalhando" _e resolveu sair do local, deixando um perplexo Sasuke preso entre as pernas da amiga. Empurrou-a fazendo a menina o soltar. Mesmo assim ela continuava sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

- O que... O que deu em você Sakura? – perguntou corado limpando sua roupa suja de terra. Olhou para a garota num instante e pode ver que a expressão dela havia mudado para a costumeira face de menina. Será que estava vendo coisas? - Vamos logo...

- H-hai... - disse a kunoichi com uma cara confusa.

Voltaram a pular dentre os galhos das árvores até avistar a cidade vizinha a Konoha. Parariam para descansar e logo recomeçariam seu trajeto.

----

Aquela cidade a noite era linda. Luzes por todos os lados, pessoas de kimonos passeando de um lado para o outro, crianças brincando pelas ruas. Poderia ser bonito a vista do time 7 se eles não estivessem cansados demais para isso.

Estavam em um quarto de hotel. Passariam a noite ali. Sakura praguejava(reclamava) mentalmente o fato de não ter um quarto só para ela. Sentada na varanda, observava o nada com uma expressão séria no rosto. Algo incomum... Seus olhos pareciam se perder naquele lindo céu escuro enquanto refletia.

- _"O que será que aconteceu hoje na floresta quando eu caí? Eu... Não me lembro de nada..." _- pensava, tentando entender o ocorrido antes da voz de Sasuke invadir a sua mente fazendo-a despertar do que parecia ser um tranze (o céu tava tão bonito assim XD?).

Encostou a cabeça na parede, tomando mais um gole do sakê. Não podia beber muito. Era maior de idade, mas era fraca para bebidas. Sabendo disso, Naruto foi até a jovem e retirou a garrafa da mão da kunoichi arrancando um pesado suspiro da mesma. Estava passando tempo demais com Tsunade u.u...

- Hai, hai... Acho que está na hora de dormir... - disse levantando-se e indo ao banheiro para trocar-se.

Em poucos minutos todos já estavam em suas respectivas camas. Sakura olhava, insistentemente, um ponto interessante no teto que ela mesma não conseguia explicar. Desistiu de tentar dormir e resolveu voltar à varanda. Passou por Naruto, para depois passar por Sasuke. Neste, parou por um segundo. Sentiu uma pontada nas têmporas.

- N-nani?- disse Sasuke quando percebeu Sakura

- Shhh!- disse Sakura colocando um dos dedos nos lábios de Sasuke

Sakura se encontrava em cima do Uchiha numa posição bem constrangedora, concluía o rapaz. Um dedo na boca do mesmo fazia menção de que não fizesse barulho e ele nem pensava nisso, estava preocupado demais admirando os belos orbes esmeralda da garota. Ela, olhou para Naruto, o qual roncava. Visto que o loiro não havia acordado, voltou sua atenção para o junnin abaixo de si. Estava satisfeita com a expressão assustada do mesmo. Sendo assim, sorriu vitoriosa e voltou com a face maliciosa de antes.

Sasuke não estava entendendo nada. O que havia dado na kunoichi afinal? Queria empurrá-la dali, mas o que o deixava nervoso era o fato de não conseguir tal feito. Estava se entregando as investidas da garota de cabelos róseos, afinal? Seria aquela a mesma Sakura que sempre corava quando seus olhos se encontravam com os dele?

Se ela estava querendo brincar com ele, conseguiu. O último sobrevivente do clã Uchiha entrou na brincadeira de Sakura e inverteu as posições prendendo-a entre seus braços. Olhava seu corpo esguio de cima abaixo. Não podia negar que a menina havia se tornado uma bela mulher. Mas não podia negar também que era sua parceira de time e melhor amiga de infância. Levantou o rosto para encontrar as esmeraldas, a pouco, torneadas com um tom malicioso. Surpreendeu-se com a face assustada da médica-nin.

Continua...


	2. Invertendo Posições

**Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao autor que não lembro o nome. Mas se o Sasuke me pertencesse eu faria coisa que não posso mencionar aqui '.**

- fala

"pensamentos" ou último parágrafo iniciando o capítulo

(intromissões da autora inútil)

**Cap.2- Invertendo Posições**

"O último sobrevivente do clã Uchiha entrou na brincadeira de Sakura e inverteu as posições prendendo-a entre seus braços. Levantou o rosto para encontrar as esmeraldas, a pouco, torneadas com um tom malicioso. Surpreendeu-se com a face assustada da médica-nin."

Sasuke ficou olhando para Sakura, saiu de cima da garota e sentou na cama. Sua expressão era séria e confusa como se quisesse continuar do jeito que estava e olhar fixamente para aquela lindas esmeraldas. Sakura também parecia confusa, o seu amado Sasuke estava... em cima dela e os dois estavam deitados numa cama...

- "O que está acontecendo?"- pensou Sakura

- Acho melhor você voltar pra sua cama agora Sakura... antes que o Naruto acorde e peça algo que nós não sabemos explicar

- O que houve Sasuke?- disse Sakura atendendo o pedido do garoto pela metade e agora estava em pé na frente dele

- Nada...

- Como assim "nada"!? Você estava literalmente em cima de mim na sua cama e você quer que eu acredite que não houve nada!?- nesse momento Sasuke agradeceu a Kami-sama por Naruto ter um sono mais pesado que uma pedra

- Na verdade eu também não sei o que houve e eu já te pedi para você voltar pra sua cama- agora Sasuke deixou de olhar o chão e encarava seriamente os olhos verdes da Sakura

- Tudo bem... não irei mais lhe importunar com este assunto- disse Sakura também séria indo para sua cama

Ela não conseguia entender o porquê de não lembrar como tinha ido parar lá e isso acabou deixando-a um pouco irritada com sigo mesma mas acabou descontando em Sasuke por também não saber. Sakura acabou dormindo logo em seguida, sua cabeça estava cheia com tantos pensamentos e aquela noite de sono lhe serviu para aliviar um pouco seu estresse.

No dia seguinte pela manhã, os três jounnins foram entregar o pergaminho até o Tsuchikage e havia um estranho silêncio entre eles. Naruto que apesar de estar acostumado com isso não agüentava ficar calado(bem a cara dele XD). Ele não entendia porque da noite pro dia, literalmente, o Sasuke e a Sakura estavam se ignorando completamente.

- JÁ CHEGAAAAAAAAA! O que ta acontecendo aqui!?????- berra Naruto no meio da rua

- Para de berrar seu baka ¬¬! –disse Sasuke

- É! Para Naruto! Ta todo mundo olhando!- disse Sakura

- Só que vocês dois tão se ignorando sem ter motivo!

- Quem disse que não temos?

- Vocês tem por acaso Sasuke-baka?

- Temos

Sakura, junto com Naruto, olhou espantada para Sasuke no mesmo momento que ele disse que havia motivo para eles se ignorarem. Sasuke fez uma cara tipo "acho que falei besteira" mas não disse nada a respeito, Sakura apenas abaixou a cabeça e Naruto suspirou e pensou um pouco para depois continuara a falar.

- Não sei o que aconteceu, mas somos melhores amigos e por mais que erremos uns com os outros sempre devemos perdoar, também porque temos uma missão a cumprir e com esse clima pesado não da pra conclui-la

- Você... tem razão Naruto... – disse Sakura levantando a cabeça devagar e tentando sorrir- Me... desculpe Sasuke... Por ontem

Sasuke sabia que a culpa não era dela, afinal ela o amava há tantos anos e caso ela agisse por impulso seria apenas uma fora de tentar liberar uma coisa que estava guardada faz tempo, guardada porque ele não queria tomar nenhuma iniciativa e esperava que as coisas se desenrolassem por si só. Ele não sabia que Sakura uma hora iria guardar aquilo pra si e tentaria acalmar seu coração que infelizmente era irremediavelmente apaixonado por ele.

Ele a olhou e a abraçou, abraço que aos olhos dos outros parecia ser de simples amigos mas para eles era algo a mais, muito a mais. Sakura pereceu pensar se devia ou não, se era seguro ou não retribuir o abraço mas acabou se rendendo ao amigo e o abraçando também. Depois que eles se afastaram, os dois ficaram levemente corados enquanto Naruto sorria um sorriso bobo.

-"Como esses dois são lerdos XD"- pensou Naruto(olha quem fala! Você nem fala com a Hinata seu tonto u.ú!)

-Vamos ou não pombinhos? – disse Naruto que fez Sakura e Sasuke ficarem mais vermelhos ainda

Depois de andarem ele chegaram na mansão do Tsuchikage. Era uma casa antiga mas tinha um forte ar de elegância. Os cômodos, um após o outro, descreviam como era o Kage, forte e ao mesmo tempo tranqüilo, nobre sem ser arrogante, um líder q sabe cuidar do povo(como paredes podiam descrever isso???). Finalmente o guia parou na frente de uma porta, q era bem decorada por sinal, e a abriu. Ela parecia ser pesada pq demorava para ser aberta e fazia um barulho um tanto irritante.

A sala como as suas portas, era bem decorada. Havia uma mesa no meio do salão, parecia mais com uma mesa de reunião, na extremidade dela tinha uma cadeira q demonstrava q o dono dela era importante, afinal era o Tsuchikage. Durante pelo menos uns cinco minutos, os 3 jounnins ficaram olhando tudo até o kage se cansar e ficar com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

- Ah... vcs vão ficar em pé ai? Não preferem se sentar '?- disse o Kage indicando 3 cadeiras aparentemente confortáveis

- Ah, obrigada !- disse Sakura sem jeito sendo a 1ª a sair do transe do salão e indo se sentar

- Agradeço muito pelo favor q estão me fazendo. Esse pergaminho é de extrema importância para seguir com meus projetos

- Lhe entregar isto tb era de estrema importância para a nossa Hokage- disse Sasuke se prenunciando pela primeira vez naquela conversa

- Bom... acredito q a viagem até aqui tenha sido muito longa e cansativa portanto não devem realiza-la de novo tão breve. Gostaria q passassem alguns dias em minha casa e darei uma festa para recepciona-los melhor - disse o Kage com uma cara serena e bem convincente

- Opaaaaa! Uma festa!!! To dentro !- disse Naruto eufórico

- Naruto... seja discreto pelo menos u.u'- disse Sakura

- Grande Kage, não sabemos se podemos nos demorar muito nessa missão- disse Sasuke

- Acredito q o minha velha amiga vai permiti-lhes uma pequena folga e tb quem não gosta de uma festa? (Tsunade iria mata-lo por falar assim dela) Haverá música, sake e tb belas moças além de nossa médica-nin aqui presente

- Obrigada pelo elogio senhor

- Pode confiar em mim q tb haverá lindos rapazes q podem ser de seu interesse minha jovem- Sakura sorriu um pouco corada

- "O único lindo rapaz q quero é o Sasuke. Se bem q não fará mau dar uma olhadinha... olhar não mata nem tira pedaço não é mesmo?"

Cada um foi levado para seu respectivo quarto para q se preparassem para a noite q seria a primeira das festas preparadas pelo Kage. Sakura tomou um banho longo e bem relaxante de banheira. Tinha tudo o q alguma garota teria o direito de sonhar: espuma, sais de banho relaxante e perfumado, pétalas de flores e mais outras coisas (não sei muito mais o q tenha pra por xD). Depois q a Haruno saiu do seu banho "rápido" viu um belo quimono vermelho com detalhes rosa e dourado. Assim q o vestiu percebeu q ele tinha um decote q ressaltava seu dote avantajado.

Sasuke nesse exato momento tb estava se arrumando para a festa, estava ajeitando o seu quimono preto(ooooooh!) com detalhes brancos e para a alegria geral das garotas era semi aberto mostrando o peitoral definido do rapaz(pra quem não ta entendo, é barriga de tanquinho mesmo XD). Ele simplesmente passou amão nos cabelos rebeldes para ajeita-los um pouco.

Um q não tinha solução mesmo era Naruto. Teve q chamar ajuda para por seu quimono amarelo já q nunca havia usado um daquele tipo(oh santa criatura u.ú). Ele ficou realmente bonito e parecia um pouco sério(ele ta com fome provavelmente). Seu quimono tb era semi aberto o q deixava um pouco mais atraente.Os 2 se encontraram na frente do salão da festa.

- "A Sakura está mesmo muito bonita"- pensou o Uchiha assim q viu a Haruno- "Sasuke controle-se! Muita calma nessa hora! Não pense coisas assim! Ela é sua melhor amiga . !"

- "Aha! O Sasuke está me secando! Sabia q quando pus esse quimono ele iria reagir assim òóv! Vida longa aos decotes!"- pensou Sakura quando percebeu q Sasuke olhava inquieto para ela

- "Não sei se esses dois me assustam ou me surpreendem a cada dia u.u."- pensou Naruto q via a caras q os amigos faziam enquanto se olhavam

As portas do salão finalmente se abriram e lá dentro havia...

**Continua...**

**-----------------**

**Agradeço a todos por lerem a minha fic. Estou me esforçando ao máximo para continuar a fic e agradar a todos vocês . Sem quere abusar de vocês... eu quero reviews!!!!!**

**Até o próximo capítulo ., Hina Sakura.**

**Respondendo Reviews O/:**

**Uchiha Ayu: **Que bom que eu to acalmando a ansiedade de vocês, mas não prometo diminui-la não .! Vou deixar sempre suspense no final de cada capítulo só pra torturar vocês! Huhuhuhuhu! Calma que eu não vou ser tão má assim XD! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Bjs!

**Mye-chan: **Eu entendo você perfeitamente. Também fiquei triste poruqe ela não ia continuar ai eu mandei um scrap pra ela no orkut e ela deixou eu continuar . E aqui estou eu agora \O/! Que bom que isso te deixou feliz. Vou dar o máximo de mim nessa fic. É a minha primeira aqui no Fanfiction. Bjs!

**-amidps: **Vlw por dizer que a fic ta ótima ! O 1º capítulo foi a Misaki Matsuya que escreveu mas a partir do 2º sou eu quem escreve. Espero que goste desse capítulo também 3! Eu adorei a outra personalidade da Sakura que é perva. Isso deixa as coisas mais quentes não? No cap.1 a outra personalidade ainda não está bem formada mas você vai notar que depois a partir do cap.3 vai estar ! Bjs!


	3. Uma Festa entre Cortesãos e Em

**Naruto não me pertence, mas vocês sabem o que eu fazria se o Sasuke-kun me pertencesse, HUHHUHUHUHUUHolhar malicioso para Sasuke**

- fala

"pensamentos" ou ultimo parágrafo inicio de capítulo

(intromições initeis da autora que não consegue calar a boca)

**Cap.3- Uma Festa entre Cortesãos e Emoções **

"As portas do salão finalmente se abriram e lá dentro havia" músicos, vários convidados rindo, comida(para a felicidade de Naruto), dançarinas e dançarinos. Os 3 ficaram pensando se tudo aquilo era realmente para eles, talvez tivessem batido na porta errada...

Mas antes que pudessem se mexer ou mesmo dar meia volta o Tsuchikage apareceu na frente deles e os arrastou para os seus lugares. Os lugares reservado para eles era perto do Kage e tinha certas vantagens como por exemplo: a comida passava mais vezes e os dançarinos jogavam mais charme(ta não são bem dançarinos, são cortesãos, os homens para a Sakura e as mulheres para o Naruto e os Sasuke XD).

Sakura estava um pouco encabulada com aquilo, os cortesãos ficavam muito encima dela. Mas ela tinha que admitir que eles eram muito charmosos(charmosos o que??? Eram gostosos mesmo!) e como ela tinha dito antes "olhar não mata nem tira pedaço". Tinha um que até lhe chamava a atenção, tinha os cabelo finos e longos, iam mais ou menos até os ombros, de cor castanho escuro indo pra preto e olhos azuis.

- "Que homem é esse meu deus!??"- pensou Sakura(pois é querida, que deus é esse XD?)

Quando ela foi olhar para Sasuke, a mesma quase teve um infarto quando viu que tinha uma cortesã(bonita tenho que admitir u.ú) sentada na frente dele conversando e lhe servindo sake. Ficou ainda mais irada quando ela começou a passear com os dedos pelo peitoral de Sasuke(ai essa vaca já quer morrer è.é). A bela dona do orbes esmeralda simplesmente derrubou o belo cortesão na sua frente, o fazendo sentar.

- "Oras! Se ele pode eu tb posso!!!"

- Oi! Tudo bem? Sabe... eu to um pouquinho entediada e com muita sede, tem alguma sugestão?- disse Sakura sensualmente para o rapaz

- Tenho sim. Sobre a sede tenho aqui sake, vodka e wiske. Sobre seu tédio, pode deixar que eu acabo com ele rapidinho- disse o rapaz com um tom malicioso

- Ah... você é tão gentil !- disse Sakura brincando com uma mecha do cabelo dele

A Haruno voltou a olhar de relance para o Uchiha, viu que ele tinha ficado mordido com a sua pequena brincadeira com o seu novo amigo. Ela sentiu um pouco de tontura e fechou os olhos brevemente para respirar. Quando seus olhos abriram de novo, sua expressão havia mudado para a de uma mulher atrevida e sedutora.

Com o sucesso de suas investidas a dona dos orbes esmeralda decidiu brincar mais um pouquinho, roubou um selinho do cortesão que estava bobo com ela. Foi ai que Sasuke ficou vermelho ao estremo, só não se sabia se era de raiva ou inveja. O jovem Uchiha se levantou, pegou a mão da jovem cortesão e a levou com sigo para o lugar onde todos suponham ser seu quarto.

Sakura não podia crer naquilo que estava vendo, seu amado Sasuke se distanciando aos poucos(estava em câmera lenta pra deixar mais dramático ') com UMA OUTRA MULHER!!!! E PRO QUARTO!!! Antes que Naruto, que no momento tb estava ocupado com bela moças, fizesse algo ela se levantou repetindo o mesmo gesto do amigo e rumando para o seu próprio quarto.

Chegando lá Sakura empurrou o rapaz(ainda sem nome já que é apenas um figurante) para dentro, fechou a porta com um baque e sentou no chão emburrada. O Rapaz não estava entendendo nada mas ele era pago apenas para diverti-la e não para entende-la ou lhe dar algum conselho. Ele foi chegando perto dela, a abraçou por trás e começou a falar baixo no seu ouvido.

- Estou vendo que a srta. Está um pouca tensa, que tal se você relaxasse um pouco comigo?- dizendo isso ele subiu um pouco a mão e apalpou os seios de Sakura. Ele já estava afrouxando o quimono dela

- O que... e-esta fazendo!???- disse Sakura corada tentando se soltar do abraço do rapaz

- Te divertindo n.n

- Quer ver o que é diversão?- disse Sakura se virando pra ele e fazendo uma cara bem provocante

- Quero

- Então toma!!!- Sakura deu um soco que o fez dar na parede e rachar um pouco- Isso é porque você me tocou sem permissão!

Em seguida Sakura saiu do quarto e foi em direção a um outro que ficava perto do dela. Sua expressão ainda estava estranha, não como a da Haruno normal. Seu quimono estava levemente frouxo mas nada a impediria de chagar até lá. Precisava ver se sua intuição era verdadeira, se seu amado...

A jovem medica-nin parou na frente da porta como se parecesse pensar e em seguida abriu a porta. Não acreditava no que via, a cortesã estava sentada em cima de Sasuke(calma pessoal nada tão indecente ainda ) abrindo violentamente o seu quimono. Ela simplesmente explodiu. Rapidamente já se encontrava atrás da moça com uma kunai em seu pescoço.

Sasuke e a moça suavam frio, a expressão de Sakura era assassina, chegava a sentir frio de tão gélida que era. Cada segundo parecia passar se arrastando. Dentro de Sakura havia uma outra que lutava para controlar seu corpo e impedi-lo de cometer um erro do qual se arrependeria depois. Mas essa acabou sendo parcialmente vencida, a outra personalidade de Sakura puxou a cortesã e a jogou no chão longe de Sasuke. A jovem ainda sentia medo da Haruno e chegava a tremer.

A Haruno ficou olhando poucos minutos para a cortesã depois jogou uma kunai em seu quimono o que a prendeu no chão e a impossibilitava de se mover e até tirar a arma de tão enterrada que estava no chão. Sakura se virou lentamente para Sasuke, este já não suava mais, só olhava para a jovem esperando algum tipo de repreensão ou comentário. O mais estranho havia sido isso, a dona dos orbes esmeralda continuou a não manifestar nenhum tipo de reação. Só o olhava com olhar de desprezo, olhar que naquele momento era tanto da Sakura como de sua outra personalidade.

O Uchiha esperava sinceramente até que ela cuspisse nele, e até preferia isso do que ver sua melhor amiga(ela é mais do que isso faz tempo meu caro ò.ó!) olhando-lhe assim. Sakura se virou e foi embora, batendo a porta(de novo u.u) quando saiu. O dono dos orbes ônix se sentou e ajeitou o quimono. Precisava pensar bem no que faria a partir de agora. Primeiro ajudou a cortesã a rasgar a manga e pediu que ela se retirasse do quarto, depois foi procurar a pessoa que seria a única que poderia ajuda-lo nesse momento.

A dona dos orbes esmeralda foi em direção ao seu quarto o que mais precisava naquele momento era ficar sozinha. Sozinha para pensar, para chorar, ela precisava refletir. Quando chegou no seu quarto o cortesão já havia ido embora. Melhor pra ela que não precisaria expulsar ninguém dali. Ela se sentou no chão e em seguida não conseguiu se conter e começou a chorar. Nesse momento percebeu que era ela em seu corpo porque aquele choro era seu, sentia que ela é que desejava isso e não a outra personalidade.

Agora era concreto, ela tinha uma outra personalidade que queria fazer tudo o que ela não faria e sabia disso. Mas também sabia que essa outra personalidade tinha os mesmos sentimentos que ela possuía. Sakura continuou a chorar, não agüentava mais aquilo. Essa situação de ser melhor amiga do Sasuke, querer que ele fique longe de outras garotas, querer abraçá-lo e acariciá-lo já a estava sufocando. Ela de repente ouviu uma voz.

- Minha querida, se acalme- disse uma voz feminina

- Q-quem está ai???- disse Sakura se virando. Não havia ninguém além dela no quarto.

- Eu, ou melhor você

- Eu O.O???- Sakura assustou-se ao perceber que a voz vinha de dentro da sua mente

- Eu sou a sua outra personalidade, Sakura. Não precisa me explicar nada porque eu sei de tudo, eu estou dentro da sua mente então é como se eu vivesse os momentos também. Não fique assim, sei que dói mas respire fundo que vai passar

- Como você sabe disso? Como você pode saber se essa minha situação vai mudar? Como você pode saber se o Sasuke vai querer ficar comigo? Como...

- Calma filha! Uma coisa de cada vez sim!? Eu sou você não uma profeta u.ú!

- Desculpa u.u

- Tudo bem... voltando as suas perguntinhas, sei que ele vai mudar porque ao que parece apesar dele ser um confuso ele gosta de você, do contrário ele não ficaria tão enciumado em ver você com outro homem não acha?

- Sim... verdade

- Minha sugestão é que você finja que nada aconteceu ontem e aja naturalmente

- E o que isso vai ajudar o.õ?

- Calma, deixa eu continuar. Vocês vão demorar muito aqui na vila da terra?

- Não. Acho que depois do que houve ontem é provável que voltemos hoje mesmo até

- Ótimo

- Por que O.Õ?

- Porque quando você chegar em konoha você tem que dar em cima de algum garoto que o Sasuke sinta ciúmes, mas não esqueça de agir naturalmente

- Certo u.u... vê se eu entendi. Se eu agir naturalmente e dar em cima de outro cara o Sasuke vai ficar mais confuso e com medo de me perder, ai ele vem falar comigo

- Isso mas não exagere. Porque não pode haver nada que te atrapalhe

- O que você quer que eu faça depois?

- Você vai ver, só saiba que você é quem vai dar a cartada final, é quem vai ajuda-lo a se decidir...

**Continua...**

**-----------------**

**Hina Sakura falando O/!**

**Quero agradecer todos os reviews que recebi pelo último capítulo. Esses 3 últimos capítulos eu já tinha eles escritos no meu pc e também ja tinha postado no outro site no qual eu posto, o Anime Spirits, o que ajudou a apressar a postar. Mas o 4º capítulo ainda está em andamento então peço que tenham mais paciência que nos anteriores por causa disso. Estou adorando suas sugestões para a fic e vou aprovitá-las, talvez não completamente porque quero continuar com o desenvolvimento da história, nos próximos capítulos. Então como eu disse anteriormente abusando de vocês... EU QUERO REVIEWS \O/!!!**

**P.S.: Prometo tentar ser menos formal no nosso próximo encontro n.n'b!**

**Agora respondendo reviews:**

**Diessika: **Pode ter certeza que a inner(é a outra personalidade da Sakura neh n.n'?) vai aprontar muuuito com o "coitadinho" do Sasuke! hauahauhauahuhuhuuhuriso malicioso. A Sakura vai agir mais ou menos como se não soubesse de nada. Agradeço a sua sugestão e espero que continue comentando e sugerinto também! Bjs!

**-amidps: **Oie de novo n.n/! Que bom que continua comentando na fic /o/! Você leu a minha mente! Eu queria uma cena de ciúmes entre aqueles dois cabeças-duras. Consegui? Queria isso para que coisas mais quentes rolassem depois n.n! Espero que continue comentando e sugerindo! Bjs!

**Uchiha Ayu**: Bom rever você de novo nos reviews o/! Eu sei que a Sakura tá ficando safada! E nem era a outra personalidade dela n.n! Espera só pra ver se as coisas vão fica um pouco mais... apimentadas. HUHUHUHUUUHUHUHU!Tenho que parar de fazer isso quando fala com vocês u.u... Bjs!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:** Oie! Que bom q gostou e vai continuar acompanhando! Prometo tentar terminar o capítulo 4 o mais depressa possível! Bjs!

**Até a próxima n.n/!**


	4. A Descoberta de Sasuke

**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke-kun talvez olha com olhar malicioso **

**- fala**

**"pensamento" ou último parágrafo iniciando capítulo**

**(intromissões da tagarela da Hina)**

**Boa leitura O/!**

**Cap.4- A Descoberta de Sasuke**

Sakura estava conversando, por incrível que pareça, com a sua outra personalidade. Ela lhe deu a idéia de fazer ciúmes no Sasuke com um garoto que ele sentiria isso quando voltassem pra Konoha. A jovem médica-nin gostou do plano mas achava que se não tomasse cuidado iria acabar mal.

- "Bom, como sou cuidadosa vai dar tudo certo. O Sasuke tem que parar com essa idiotice ò.ó! Essa criatura tem que agir!"- pensava Sakura enquanto deitava na sua cama macia e se enrolava em seus cobertores quentinhos

Nesse mesmo momento Sasuke andava pelos corredores a procura de algo. Ou melhor, alguém. Bateu numa porta que vinham gritos e gemidos de trás dela. Ninguém veio responder. Sasuke bateu de novo só que mais forte dessa vez. A porta se abriu e apareceu uma figura loira meio descabelada com um par de orbes azul vivo e um rosto suado.

- Que foi Teme?- disse Naruto com apenas a parte de baixo do seu kimomo laranja o que mostrava o seu peitoral definido(que foi gente? O Naruto tem o peitoral definido sim)

- Preciso da sua ajuda Dobe- disse Sasuke e foi uma das únicas vezes que Naruto acreditou ter visto o seu amigo tão preocupado

- Certo, espera 1 segundo- Naruto fechou a porta e podia-se escutar alguns barulhos e também um "desculpa mas vai ter que ficar pra próxima". Logo o loiro estava do lado de fora com a parte de cima mau ajeitada

Os dois caminharam até uma árvore que tinha no jardim e sentam debaixo dela(não é coisas de gay não! Ajuda a refletir! Eu sei u.ú). Eles ficam por algum tempo em silêncio até que Naruto deu um suspiro e quebrou o silêncio como de costume.

- Teme, você não me chamou aqui pra olhar o céu, né u.ú? Olha como seu amigo eu apoio qualquer coisa desde que você não de em cima de mim

- Quer parar de falar besteira!?

- Ta, desculpa ¬¬! O que é afinal?

- A Sakura me pegou no quarto com outra

- Pow cara! Todo mundo te viu arrastando aquela gata pra fora do salão! Tava na cara o que vocês dois iam fazer! Você acha que a Sakura-chan precisava ir até o seu quarto pra pegar você com outra mulher?

- Você não ta ajudando u.ú! Mas ta certo u.u...

- Eu sempre estou certo n.nb!

- Não abusa u.ú...

- Desculpa n.n! Ta continua. Vocês já tinham começado...?

- Não exatamente

- Teme... existe "não exatamente" no sexo?- disse Naruto com uma veia na testa

- ¬¬... Me permita deixar bem CLARO pra você- disse Sasuke enfatizando o claro- eu estava quase sem kimono e ela estava em cima de mim

- O.O'

- Ai a Sakura entrou nessa hora e nos viu

- Posso ser sincero com você?

- Pode

Fudeu!

- Nooossa! Que melhor amigo você é Naruto ¬¬!

- Faço o que posso!

- Eu não queria transar com aquela mulher. Eu... só queria dar o troco na Sakura por ela ter dado em cima daquele cortesão. Queria que ela sentisse a mesma coisa que eu

- Que cortesão o.o?

- Um alto, de cabelos pretos, olhos azuis e o que as mulheres chamariam de bonito, mas não mais bonito do que eu(você tem razão meu gostoso! Opa n.n'! Desculpem!)

- Pra quem ta desesperado você não ta se achando muito?

- Quer parar de me dar sermão e me ajudar!???? A Sakura tava estranha. Realmente estranha. Ela não tava com a expressão dela normal, era gélida, sem emoções além da raiva. Parecia que ela ia nos matar. Mas fez pior

- O que ela fez?

- Nada

- O.Õ

- Eu esperava qual quer coisa, tapas, xingamentos, até cuspir na minha cara eu esperava. Mas não. Ela simplesmente fez algo pior. Ela me olhava como se eu fosse o ser mas insignificante da Terra, como se não valesse nem...

- O cocô do cavalo do bandido n.n?(by pai da Hina)

- Sim ¬¬'. Isso doeu mais do que qualquer uma dessas coisas. Aquele olhar me penetrava e como se fosse me corroer por dentro...- Sasuke agora olhava para um ponto muuuuito interessante no chão

- Acho que você vai virar filósofo cara u.u- a expressão de Naruto mudou de boba para séria e agora encarava o amigo- Sasuke, a Sakura gosta muito de você e continuou te amando mesmo quando você foi embora. Ela sustentou esse amor e todos os sofrimentos que ele causou sozinha, só ajudei no que estava ao meu alcance. Ela sofreu por você dia e noite, semanas e meses, meses e anos. Só eu, Hinata, Tenten e Neji que estávamos perto dela, a víamos chorar e zelar por você sempre. Quando você voltou achei que isso tinha sido como uma boia salva-vidas pra ela. A Sakura tinha voltado a sorrir, a cantar, a agir do mesmo jeito de sempre. Claro que além disso ganhei meu melhor amigo de volta e acreditei que voltaríamos a ser aquele grupo unido, não, melhor ainda por estarmos mais fortes e mais experientes

- E estamos

- Não Sasuke, não estamos. Você por um acaso não notou que a Sakura andou estranha desde que viemos pra esta missão?

- Notei...

- Pois é. Tem algo de errado com ela

- Deveríamos voltar hoje para Konoha

- Sim

- Talvez isso a ajude a melhorar

- Pode até ser mas você tem que concordar comigo que vai ter que agir(Aleluia que o Naruto pensou!)

- Cadê o meu melhor amigo e o que você fez com ele?

- As vezes temos que falar essas coisas pequenas e complicadas para dar em grandes feitos- disse o loiro voltando a sorrir bobo- Teme, se você não fizer um grande feito eu pego a minha maior kunai e enfio ela num lugar onde você não vai poder sentar por meses n.n(eu e minha amiga dizemos isso pros nossos amigos quando eles nos irritam)

- Pode deixar n.n'. "Eu acho..."

No dia seguinte eles se reuniram com o Tsuchikage e explicaram que precisavam partir. Sakura já imaginava o motivo e isso ajudaria o plano dela e de sua inner (descobri que é esse o nome da outra personalidade em japonês n.nb). Eles ganharam alguns presentes do kage, os quais eram os quimonos da festa e mais alguns objetos. Logo em seguida partiram. A dona dos orbes esmeralda ficou calada durante toda a viagem.

Naruto cutuca Sasuke e indica Sakura discretamente com o dedo. O dono dos orbes ônix olha para Sakura e permanece assim até que Naruto o cutuque de novo. Ele não queria fazer nada ainda, estava com medo de que a jovem médica-nin ainda estivesse brava com ele e que repetisse a mesma expressão de desprezo por ele como na noite anterior. O que não sabia ele era que Sakura estava planejando com sua mente ardilosamente militar seus próximos passos.

Quem ela arranjaria em tão pouco tempo que fosse alguém confiável e que conseguisse fazer o Sasuke sentir ciúmes? Ela tinha várias opções, qualquer um dos seus amigos servia. Mas qualquer um não! Se tinha que enganar o Sasuke pelo menos que fosse com alguém atrativo. Mas quem? Sakura acabou percebendo que enquanto estava mergulhada sob seus pensamentos andou mais rápido que Naruto e Sasuke e acabara se distanciando deles. Mas não havia problema, logo eles a achariam e voltariam para o caminho certo. Isso também a daria mais tempo pra pensar.

A jovem reparou no lugar onde se encontrava, era um lindo lago com água cristalina e várias árvores envolta. O Ar que batia em seu rosto era fresco e emanava uma áurea tranqüila. Mesmo que não fosse por obra do destino não teria achado lugar melhor para pensar e sentou na beira do lago. Começou a brincar com a água e formaram-se ondinhas nas beira. De repente seu reflexo se mexeu, não por causa do movimento da água mas sim porque aparentava ter vida e ações próprias. Sakura levou um susto quando ele começou a falar.

- E ai? Alguma idéia pro plano?- disse o reflexo

- AAAAAAA!!!!

- Calma, sou eu! A inner, sua outra personalidade u.ú!

- Quer me matar do coração Ò.Ó!?

- Sei que não porque sua saúde é divina. Você é mais forte que um touro

- Ai u.u'... O que você quer?

- Saber se já sabe quem vai usar para fazer ciúmes no Sasuke. O nosso cúmplice

- "Cúmplice?"- pensou Sakura. Realmente essa história já estava lhe dando trabalho

- É cúmplice. Ou que nome você daria para alguém que vai ns ajudar a enganar o Sasuke e sabe disso?

- Quer parar de ler meus pensamentos¬¬?

- Sou você lembra?

- Mas os MEUS pensamentos são somente MEUS e não NOSSOS!

- Calma estressada ¬¬

- u.ú

Sasuke e Naruto param de conversar e dão por falta de sua amiga de cabelos róseos. Começam a procura-la em direções opostas para pouparem tempo de viagem. Sasuke foi para direita(lado que a Sakura foi), ele começava a entrar um pouco mais na floresta. Andava calmamente e sem pressa apesar deles almejarem gastar pouco tempo nessa viagem de volta(caraca de onde eu tirei isso xD?). Queria encontrar a Sakura mas se isso acontecesse eles estariam sozinhos e não pretendia ter que encara-la nos olhos tão cedo.

Não sabia se era por medo daquele olhar ou por medo de encarar a verdade de que foi um tolo estúpido em te-la feito sofrer. Claro que se a jovem de cabelos róseos havia sofrido era por sua causa, sabia da existência desse amor eterno e involuntário por ele mas fingia não existir. Provavelmente também por medo desse amor domina-lo e ficar completamente indefeso perto dela, o que pelo que havia acabado de descobrir, já estava acontecendo.

Pelo simples fato de temer algo que provavelmente não aconteceria, e caso acontecesse não seria de todo o prejuízo, foi o que denunciou o sentimento adormecido e ao mesmo tempo forte que jazia no mais profundo canto do seu coração esperando o momento perfeito para pegá-lo de surpresa e mostrá-lo como estava completamente errado.

Ele parou de andar nesse mesmo momento. Um turbilhões de pensamentos e acontecimentos passados rolavam em sua cabeça como um filme que começava a fazer sentido. Quando ve está perto de um lago onde uma figura familiar estava sentada e parecia conversar... com o reflexo.

- Sakura? O que está fazendo?

**Continua...**

**-------**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Neko-cahn X3:** Oi! Obrigada pelo elogio da rapidez mas nesse capítulo eu demorei um pouco mais. Era porque ainda não tava pronto. Que bom que gostou da outra personalidade dela .Bjs!

**Eitir: **Oie! Perdoe os meus erros de português, é que as vezes eu me concentro demais na fic e esqueci e deixei passar uns detalhes n.n'. Prometo tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez. Bjs!

**-amidps: **Oie! Eu tinha que por aquela cena da Sakura no quarto do Sasuke porque é importante pra fic senão nem colocava porque também concordo com você. Que bom que você gostou dela porque vai ser uma aliada da Sakura. Bjs!

**Mk-chan160: **Oie XD! Ela não ia matar… ta, ia sim. Mas ela só machucou um pouquinhoolhar malvado. Mas o Sasuke mereceu! Ele vai pra cama com outra e queria sair ileso!??? Continua acompanhando pra ver o que acontece com esses dois! Bjs!

**Me desculpem mas a mamãe da Hina da mandando parar poruqe se não o pai da Hina vai continuar enchendo o saco pra ela ir pra casa dele logo. Gomen, respondo os outros comentários depois e agradeço TODOS eles de coração \O/!**

**Bye,bye!**


	5. De volta pra casa

**Naruto não ne pertence, soó o Sasuke-kun que divido com a Sakura .!**

**Cap.5- De volta pra casa...**

"Ele parou de andar nesse mesmo momento. Um turbilhões de pensamentos e acontecimentos passados rolavam em sua cabeça como um filme que começava a fazer sentido. Quando ve está perto de um lago onde uma figura familiar estava sentada e parecia conversar... com o reflexo.

- Sakura? O que está fazendo?"

A jovens de cabelos róseos virou depressa e arregalou os olhos quando viu Sasuke atas de si a olhando com uma cara de não entender absolutamente nada. Ela havia sido pega conversando com sua inner que tinha aparecido como reflexo na água. O que iria fazer?

- "Eu não posso contar pra ele sobre a minha outra personalidade. E também não posso deixar ele pensar que to ficando louca T.T! O que eu faço!?" – pensava Sakura enquanto encarava Sasuke com uma cara de espanto e preocupação

- Bom... eu tava lavando o rosto Sasuke-kun n.n!

- E tava conversado sozinha o.õ?

- Claro que não. Eu tava resmungando como vocês dois podem deixar uma dama como eu sozinha nessa floresta n.n'! Foi isso!

- "Essa passou bem perto u.u'!"- pensou Sakura

- Hum... mas foi você que andou rápido demais e se distanciou

- Mas vocês podiam ter me avisado que estava me distanciando

- Nossa, como se você fosse alguma donzela indefesa ¬¬

- O que quer dizer com isso ò.ó?

- Que não importa o que você faça sabe se defender

- Eu sei me defender mas vocês podiam ter me avisado afinal somos um time!

- E daí?

- "E daí!??? Como assim e daí Ò.Ó!????"

- Como assim e daí?

- Nós somos um time mas não precisamos ficar grudados uns nos outros ou dar satisfação sobre algo ¬¬

- Sasuke, a que você está se referindo?- quando o jovem escutou o nome sem o sufixo carinhoso estranhou

- To dizendo que você não deveria ficar se preocupando com quem eu saio ou deixo de sair por...

Ele foi interrompido uma mão que estalou na sua cara e dava para ver uma marca vermelha quando Sakura abaixou o braço. Ela tinha usado todos as suas forças naquele tapa(claro que não sua força mesmo se não ela o teria matado. Pra quem não viu ainda Naruto Shippuden, ela tem uma força sobre-humana igual a da Tsunade!), não ia deixar barato o que ele tinha acabado de dizer por mais que o amasse ou fosse um dos seus melhores amigos.

- VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU TO LIGAGANDO SE VOCÊ FOI PRA CAMA COM AQUELA VADIA OU QUALQUER OUTRA!? SE ACHA TA MUITO ENGANADO SASUKE UCHIHA! NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE A CABOU DE DIZER!!!! SEU ENERGUMINO!!! SÓ PRA SUA INFORMAÇÃO VOCÊ É O LEGUME MAIS INSENSÍVEL QUE EU TIVE A INFELICIDADE DE CONHECER!!!!!- disse Sakura saindo algumas lágrimas de seus olhos e em seguida saiu correndo dali

- SAKURA! Espera...- já era tarde a jovem estava longe o suficiente para não escuta-lo mais

Sakura corria como nunca(com aquela nova velocidade dela, ela atravessa o país rapidinho n.nb!). Não acreditava no que acabara de escutar. "Será que mesmo com o intervalo de 5 anos ele não teria mudo nem um pouco??? Ele continuaria sendo o mesmo egoísta que antes???"(eles tem 17 anos agora, pelo menos na minha fic n.nb. A verdade é que o Sasuke volta no Naruto Shippuden, onde eles tem 15 anos).

Ela chorava forte agora. Lágrimas grossas percorriam pelo seu delicado rosto e sua linda esmeraldas, que insistiam em se esconder, estavam submersas sob seu choro de decepção e mágoa. A jovem não via por onde corria e acabou batendo em algo. Ou melhor alguém. Era Naruto que momentos antes também a estava procurando. Ele estava com aquele sorriso bobo de sempre mas quando viu o estado da amiga sua face risonha tornou-se triste e preocupada.

- O que houve Sakura-chan?

- E-Eu sou uma... idota! C-Como eu pude pensar que ele mudaria... nesse tempo que esteve fora!? C-Como puder crer que.. ele se importaria!?- dizia Sakura em prantos

- De quem você está falando?

- Do... Sasuke!- agora ela soluçava

- Ainda não estou entendendo Sakura-chan... O que ele fez? – disse Naruto agora chegando perto da amiga e tentando enxugar sua incansáveis lágrimas

- Ele.. disse...- Sakura parou pra pensar se contaria isso para o Naruto, afinal ele e Sasuke também eram melhores amigos e não queria vê-los brigados- algumas coisas... que eu não concordo... e que me deixou mal

- Mas o que ele disse Sakura? Pode me dizer, sou seu melhor amigo

- Eu sei... mas não quero ver ninguém brigando e-então vamos.. deixar assim...

- Se isso faz que se sinta melhor, tudo bem Sakura-chan. Só não quero vê-la chorando como antes

- ... Tudo bem

Sasuke estava em cima de uma árvore olhando toda a cena. Não havia entendido nada do que acontecera no lago. Ele não estava dizendo nada de mais, só a verdade. E ela nem o deixou completar. Estava tudo pior agora, se ele já pensava que ela não queria falar com ele por causa do incidente da noite anterior, agora que ela não falaria com ele mesmo. Justo agora que ele descobriu o que sente por ela?

O jovem se aproximou dos amigos, que já estavam de pé. Naruto tentava limpar o rosto da amiga e quando os dois perceberam sua presença disfarçaram a conversa que tiveram e a situação de Sakura. A viagem seguiu pior do que antes porque além de calados o clima estava pesado e sombrio também. Sakura ia atrás de Naruto para evitar andar rápido de mais e se perder de novo e Sasuke ia na frente guiando.

Algumas horas após a noite cair, os jounnins pisaram nos portões de Konoha. Era um alívio surpreendente estar em casa, com as suas ruas, as suas árvores, os seus habitantes. Um vento fresco passou por eles e assim que bateu no rosto da médica-nin e seus cabelos se esvoaçaram, sentiu um incrível aconchego, como se por um segundo seus problemas tivessem sumido e tudo estava bem. Mas no segundo seguinte, quando a leve brisa havia ido embora, a cruel realidade voltou à tona.

Os três se despediram e cada um rumou para sua respectiva casa. Sakura havia saído da casa dos pais e junto com Tenten compraram uma casa. As duas jounnins diviam as despesas, que não eram difíceis de combrir, e os cuidados com a casa. Era uma casa espaçosa, mas simples. Confortável no tamanho certo. Cada uma tinha um quarto com um banheiro(uma suíte xD) que tinha sido decorado do jeito delas. Havia uma cozinha planejada( a Tente aprendeu a cozinhar o/. Ela cozinhava mal? Eu não lembro direito n.n'), uma sala de dar inveja, tanto pela decoração como pelo espaço, uma varanda, um quintal onde tinham flores e uma sacata em cada quarto que dava pra rua.

Quando Sakura chegou em casa, não encontrou a amiga então presumiu que estivesse patrulhando a cidade, em alguma missão ou estivesse com sua mestra Tsunade. Subiu para o seu quarto, jogou sua bolsa na poltrona e desabou na cama. Suas energias tinham se esgotado não só de andar o dia inteiro mas principalmente pela briga com Sasuke. Não sabia se Tenten era sortuda ou não. Passava horas e horas com o Neji sem brigar ou discutir, só raras exeções, mas por outro lado o tapado nem sabia sobre o sentimento dela por ele. Ou já sabia e fingia não saber. Vai saber como a cabeça dos homens funciona u.u!

A casa dos Uchiha havia ficado desabitada por muito tempo, mas desde a volta de seu caçula sua vida retornava aos poucos. Aquele era o oásis da calma de Sasuke. Ele poderia ficar horas pensando que não se aborreceria e nem sentiria tédio de ficar olhando os retratos que ficavam em cima da mesinha da sala. Após sua deixar sua mochila no quarto, Sasuke desabou no maior sofá da sala.

Pegou um retrato da sua família onde estavam seus pais, seu irmão e ele. Tanta coisa tinha acontecido e pensando agora, nunca teve com quem dividir os problemas e as inseguranças. Seus pais foram mortos cedo pelo seu irmão Itachi e dali pra frente o odiava até terminar o que um dia o irmão Uchiha mais velho começou, o matando e sobrando somente ele no famoso e imponente clã, que parecia ter a terrível profecia de que todos os seus membros futuramente sofreriam indescritíveis dores.

Por que tinha que ser tudo com ele? Estava sem família, sem conforto e se continuasse assim, sem a Sakura. Por que tinha que ter percebido isso tão tarde? Por que quanto mais ele tenta mais dá errado? Será que não merecia ser feliz por ter tomado as decisões erradas nas situações certas? Sasuke começou a sentir um gosto salgado em sua boca. Passou a mão em seu rosto e, pela primeira vez em anos, estava chorando. Parecia que nesse exato momento seus lindos e inexpressíveis olhos ônix voltavam a ter sentimento, a ter emoção, como se tivesse finalmente saído do seu profundo e eterno transe.

A noite estava linda, o vento fresco, tudo perfeito para sair e namorar ou se divertir com os amigos. Sakura saiu do banho e estava secando seus cabelos róseos curtos quando ouviu a porta da frente bater e ser trancada. Logo ouviu-se um "cheguei!" de uma doce e feminina voz. Não demorou muito pra a dona da voz passar pela porta de Sakura. Voltou alguns passou como se confirmasse a sua visão anterior. Estava parada na porta uma jovem um ano mais velha que Sakura, que tinha os cabelos castanhos presos em seus dois tradicionais coques, olhos cor chocolate e atualmente um corpo tão curvilíneo quanto o da amiga de cabelos rosados.

Tenten demorou alguns segundos para processar a informação de que Sakura havia voltado.

- Amiga! Você voltou!- disse Tenten abraçando a amiga

- Voltei sim ! – disse Sakura abraçando Tenten também (Tenten também xD, ta foi tosco u.u')

- Chegou faz muito tempo?

- Só umas duas horas

- Deve estar muito cansada

- To um pouco mas nem foi por causa da viagem amiga...

- Foi pelo o que então o.o?

- O Sasuke foi um idiota comigo a missão toda ¬¬!

- Foi é?

- Foi! Primeiro ele esfrega uma cortesã vadia na minha cara e quando eu espreguei um cortesão na dele ele simplesmente a levou pro quarto!

- O.O

- Pois é! Eu fiz o mesmo e...

- Você o que????

- Calma eu não transei com ele. Mas sei q eles dois não transaram

- Como você sabe?

- Bom... meio que eu apareci por lá mas eu tava fora de mim! Hoje de manhã quando estávamos voltando, eu andei rápido de mais a acabei me perdendo deles

- Eu parei num lago ai o Sasuke apareceu e começou a falar que eu não era nenhuma donzela indefesa e mesmo sendo um grupo não precisávamos andar grudados. Também disse que não precisávamos dar satisfações um ao outro

- O que ele quis dizer com isso?

- Foi o q eu perguntei e ele disse...

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**** Início do Flash Back ///////////////////////////////////**

_- To dizendo que você não deveria ficar se preocupando com quem eu saio ou deixo de sair po..._

_Ele foi interrompido uma mão que estalou na sua cara e dava para ver uma marca vermelha quando Sakura abaixou o braço. Ela tinha usado todos as suas forças naquele tapa, não ia deixar barato o que ele tinha acabado de dizer por mais que o amasse ou fosse um dos seus melhores amigos._

_- SÓ PRA SUA INFORMAÇÃO VOCÊ É O LEGUME MAIS INSENSÍVEL QUE EU TIVE A INFELICIDADE DE CONHECER!!!!!- disse Sakura saindo algumas lágrimas de seus olhos e em seguida saiu correndo dali_

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**** Fim do Flash Back ///////////////////////////////**

Algumas lágrimas escaparam das lindas esmeraldas de Sakura. Tenten olhou para a amiga e enxugou suas lágrimas com sua mão delicada que já estava sem suas luvas.

- ... ele disse que eu não deveria me preocupar com quem ele sai ou deixa de sair

- O que Ò.Ó!? Eu pensei que o Sasuke tinha melhorado mas ele só ta fazendo besteira agora! Me arrisco a dizer que ele piorou! Não se diz isso pra ninguém, muito menos pra alguém que ele considera melhor amiga!

- Eu sei...- disse Sakura olhando para um ponto muito interessante no chão- Uma hora ele se importa muito comigo, outra ele faz e diz coisas que me ferem mais do que kunais

- O que você pretende fazer amiga?

- Eu já tenho um plano pra fazer o Sasuke parar com isso. Preciso que o Neji, o Naruto e a Hinata venham amanhã aqui. Temos que fazer uma reunião!

**Continua...**

**---------**

**Hina Sakura falando o/!**

**Desculpem pela demora . '!!!!! Eu queria ter terminado esse capítulo faz muuuito tempo mas eu não consegui por causa das provas e outros ocorridos... Vou ser sincera com vocês, talvez o capítulo 6 demore um pouco porque eu fiquei de castigo por provavelmente ter ficado em recuperação em química u.u'... Mas vou dar o melhor de mim pra compensar \o/! Vou começar agora mesmo pra poder adiantar um pouco! ****Espero Reviews 3!**

**Bye, bye .!**

**Agora respondendo as reviews /O/:**

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:** Oie! Com certeza ele deve ter levado um baita susto. Deve ter pensado assim:"Euhein! Pensei que de maluco na equipe só tinha o Naruto...". xDDD! Espero que goste do capítulo 5 e que comente ! Bjs!

**Mye-chan: **Oi! Que bom ver você comentando na minha fic sempre ! Gostou do capítulo? Não contei quem é o cúmplice da Sakura mas espera só pelo capítulo 6! Uahauhauahahaahau!risada maléfica. Capítulo que vem promete! Pode deixar que não vai ser o Lee não o/! Tem uma trama envolvendo tudo isso ! Vou ter que te deixar curiosa de novo xD! Bjs!

**mk-chan160: **Oie! UAUAHAUHAU! Sim o Naruto pensa xD! Concordo o Sasuke ta um pouco convencido sim, mas você viu que a Sakura retribuiu neh A desculpa dela tava perecendo aquelas do Kakashi, neh n.n'? Vai ter que continuar curiosa até o capítulo que vem p! Bjs!

**-amidps: **Oi! Você já se tornou um rosto conhecido não ? Vlw por ter mandado uma review 0! Vlw mesmo /O/! Não tenha um treco nãosacudindo! Você ainda tem que ler o próximo capítulo pra saber quem a Sakura vai usar de cúmplice pra fazer ciúme no Saskue! Bjs!

**Kimi-Hina: **MIGAAAAA! Que bom que você comentou na minha fic 0!!! To muito feliz \o/! hauahuahauhauahauau! Tomara que não saia mesmo porque a sua ta guardadinha no meu favoritos também .! Como assim? Você quer que eu mate o Sasuke-kun O.O? Que bom que você gostou da inner. Pra ser sincera ela e o Sasuke são os mais difíceis de fazer na fic n.n'! E ai? Quando vocÊ vai postar o capítulo 10 da Segunda Geração? To louca pra ler -! Tomara que você continue comentando o/! Bjs miga!

Até a próxima gente n.n/!

--------------------------


	6. Botando o plano em prática

Naruto não me pertence, só o Sasuke-kun que pertence a mim e a Sakura n.nb!

- fala

"pensamento"

_fala da inner_

(comentários da autora intrometida aqui n.nv)

**Cap.6- Botando o plano em prática**

Sakura resolveu que ia começar a executar o seu plano com a inner. Enquanto conversava com Tenten disse que queria reunir Neji, Hinata e Naruto na casa delas para uma reunião. O que será que essas duas estavam planejando com tanto cuidado? Será que todos iriam poder ajudar ou seria apenas uma possibilidade de plano B?

No dia seguinte teriam o dia livre já que Tsunade não os havia comunicado nenhuma missão que os tomasse muito tempo. Foi o que pareceu até o momento. Após o almoço todos se reuniram, mas Naruto não pode vir porque ele estava descansando da viagem do dia anterior(ele dorme muito lembram? E também a Sakura meio que madrugou. Ninguém sebe porque, ne?) e Hinata teve que ir para uma missão de última hora que duraria o dia inteiro, no final só veio o Neji.

Quando finalmente Neji pareceu se acomodar em um dos sofás da sala, a campainha tocou novamente. Sakura foi abrir e se viu na frente de Ino que tinha ficado sabendo através de Tenten de um plano e achou que poderia ajudar em algo. Ino se acomodou na sala enquanto Tenten e Sakura preparavam alguma coisa para beberem. Na reunião, para o azar de Neji, só teria ele como homem. Quando as duas voltaram da cozinha com chá, resolveram que iam começar a reunião.

Sakura contou a história toda e no final só se via uma Ino com um incrível instinto assassino e um Neji que murmurava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Quero matar o Sasuke Ò.Ó!- disse Ino

- Já percebemos Ino- disse Neji

- E quero matá-lo tanto quanto você- disse Tenten

- Calma gente! Vamos por os pensamentos no lugar! Eu tenho um plano lembram?- disse Sakura

- Que seria?- disse Ino

- Vou fazer ciúme no Sasuke com um garoto que ele realmente sinta inveja e mostrar pra ele que eu também posso arranjar alguém quando ele pode e que ele pode me perder se ele não parar de agir como um...

- Cretino?- disse Ino

- Filho da p---?- disse Tenten

- Insensível como ele sempre é?- disse Neji

- Todas as respostas anteriores u.u...

- E se ele não ligar se te perder?- disse Neji

- Neji ò.ó!- disse Tenten

- Só to dizendo a verdade. Se ficarmos só pensando num planinho simples e previsível vocês por um acaso acham que ele, Sasuke Uchiha, vai cair nessa?

- Não precisa ser tão pessimista u.ú- disse Ino

- Ele está certo Ino. Tem alguma idéia para complementar o plano, Neji?- disse Sakura

- Na verdade tenho sim. Se você só fizer ciúmes tem o risco dele não sentir nada por você e tudo vai por água abaixo. Então você precisa mostrar que é uma pessoa que vale a pena, uma pessoa interessante, uma pessoa que pode ser melhor que ele e que pode ser necessária pra ele. Você fará isso ao mesmo tempo que fará ciúmes nele

- Brilhante gênio, mas como vamos fazer a primeira parte disso?- disse Ino

- A Sakura vai ter que vencer o Sasuke

- O.O- as três ficaram perplexas

- Por que?- disse Tenten

- Porque caso ela vença vai mostrar que superou o que ele fez e talvez deixando tudo isso pra trás e assim causando um choque no Sasuke. Além de que não se encontra todos os dias uma mulher melhor que você em todos os sentidos, digo tanto em luta quanto no lado sentimental. Você mostrando pra ele que é melhor do que ele, vai faze-lo perceber que algo melhor sempre vale a pena

- Realmente muito bom- disse Sakura- Mas... será que consigo vence-lo?

- Claro que sim amiga!- disse Tenten

- Só que vocês se esqueceram que ele treinou com o Orochumaru?- disse Sakura

- E você com a Tsunade-sama- disse Ino

- Elas têm razão. Mas em todo caso, você pode treinar comigo se quiser- disse Neji

- Sim, mas voltando a outra parte do plano... Quem eu vou usar pra fazer ciúme no Sasuke?

Todos se olharam. Essa era a pergunta do momento, e não sabiam exatamente como fariam para responde-la. Tirando o Gaara que estava ficando com a Ino e Kankurou que mora junto com Gaara em Suna que fica "só um pouquinho" longe de Konoha(na minha fic estão porque a minha amiga que é a Ino amaaaa o Gaara), tinham várias opções: Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Neji... Para tudo!!!! O Neji! Sakura e Neji se olharam e como se uma lâmpada se acendesse em cima da cabeça deles e os dois sorriram maliciosamente.

- "O Neji deve estar pensando a mesma coisa que eu. Vamos briancar um pouco com a Tenten. Huhuhuhuhu..."- pensou Sakura

- Acho que já sei quem vou usar pra fazer ciúme no Sasuke- disse Sakura

- Quem?- perguntaram Tenten e Ino

- O meu querido amigo Neji n.n! Topas?

- Claro n.n!

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! NÃO PODE SER O NEJI!- disse Tenten

- Por que não amiga?- disse Sakura sorrindo, Ino não falou nada porque já tinha entendido onde a amiga queria chegar

- Você sabe Sakura

- Não sei não n.n!

- Se ela não sabe muito menos eu- disse Neji- Por que não explica Tenten?

- Ah... bem... tipo...

- Ah... bem... tipo...?- repetiam Sakura e Neji

- Tipo...- Tenten começou a corar numa velocidade estupenda

- Até eu to cansada! Fala logo porra!- disse Ino e Tenten lançou um olhar "ainda mato você, Sakura" enquanto Sakura a mandava um beijinho soprado

- É porque...

- Bom Sakura, como não vejo nenhum motivo acho que podemos seguir com o plano

- Como vamos treinar juntos vamos poder **praticar** também - até o Neji corou um pouquinho nessa hora

- CHEEEEGA! TA EU FALO! VCOÊS VENCERAM! Não pode ser o Neji porque... eu amo ele, ta legal!? Felizes ¬¬!?- disse Tenten

- Totalmente. Nós e toda a torcida do Flamengo e do Botafogo sabiam que você gostava do Neji, só faltava mesmo era largar de ser teimosa e se declarar- disse Sakura

- Por favor Neji, não leve pro lado pessoal, pode esquecer se quiser u.u...

- Por que faria isso?

- Porque isso não deve te interessar nem um pouco u.u...

- Muito pelo contrário, só estava esperando o primeiro sinal seu pra fazer isso

- Isso o que o.o?

- Isso

Neji a puxou pelo braço e a beijou. Foi tudo tão rápido que nem deu tempo da Tenten registrar o que estava acontecendo, quando viu já estava nos braços do seu amado sendo beijada por ele. Quando eles se separaram(também pra não deixar as outras duas de vela por muito tempo n.n'), ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e tirou uma caixinha do bolso.

- Sei que é estranho e Quer namorar comigo Tenten?- dizendo isso Neji abriu a caixinha e dentro tinha um lindo anel de prata com uma pequena pedra delicada que combinava muito bem com sua futura dona

- Preciso mesmo responder? Claro que sim!!! ela se pendurou no pescoço dele quase que imediatamente

- Ah... Tenten, vamos focar por enquanto na questão da Sakura sim?

- Claro desculpa Sakura-chan n.n'

- Desculpa nada, depois disso tudo você acha q eu ia ficar preocupada só comigo ?

- Obrigada

- Mas voltando...- disse Ino sorrindo- Falando sério, quem você vai usar, Sakura?

- Eu vou usar o Naruto

- Hein O.O!?- disse Ino

- Isso mesmo. Ele é o melhor amigo do Sasuke, e meu também, ele não vai se recusar a me ajudar

- Verdade- disse Neji

- Mas você não acha que a Hinata vai ficar magoada?- disse Ino

- Acho mas eu vou falar com ela e com o Naruto quando der

- Acho que talvez seja melhor nem falar pro Naruto se não talvez ele não consiga enganar o Sasuke- disse Ino

- Concordo. Como você disse, eles são melhores amigos e não conseguem mentir um pro outro principalmente o Naruto. E como ele já teve uma quedinha por você falcilmente lê entra no clima de novo- disse Tenten

- Mas ele pode se apaixonar mesmo pela Sakura e isso magoaria a Hinata, o Sasuke e a ele mesmo quando descobrir q ela não gosta dele de verdade- disse Neji

- Todo mundo ta certo! Pra resolver isso vou dar sinais pro Naruto, umas indiretas pra ele entender que não é de verdade- disse Sakura

- Então o plano ta completo!- disse Ino

- _O plano ficou perfeito! Quando vamos começar?_ – disse a inner

- Quando vamos começar o plano então?- disse Sakura

- Amanhã seria bom –disse Neji- Daqui há umas duas semanas você vai ta preparada pra lutar contra o Sasuke

- Ta! Amanhã começa o nosso plano!

No dia seguinte de manhã Sakura foi se encontrar com Neji em um campo de treinamento fora da vila, em um local poço freqüentado(era secreto, ne???). Só eles, a Tenten e a Ino sabiam desse treinamento. Neji e Sakura resolveram que iam acampar lá mesmo durante o tempo que ficassem treinando e para evitar suspeitas, pediram a Tsunade que os disfarçasse com uma missão e assim o fez.

Neji não tinha piedade de Sakura, todos os dias quase de madrugada a acordava com água fria até que a garota se acostumou a acordar naquele horário. De madrugada até a noite os dois treinavam, só parando para comer e para tomar banho(cada um em sua vez, antes de dormir). Isso acabou deixando Sakura mais forte, logo cada vez mais ataques surtiam efeito em Neji e seus socos estavam cada vez mais fortes também. A cada dia que passava, Neji intensificava o treinamento. A garota de orbes esmeralda acabou tendo seu corpo cada vez mais em forma e ganhava mais curvas(se é assim também quero treinar com o Neji 0!). E Assim se passaram as duas semanas de treinamento.

No dia em que eles voltariam, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Naruto e Sasuke os estavam esperando na porta da vila, ansiosos para vê-los de novo, umas mais ansiosas para ver o progresso da amiga. Sasuke foi junto graças a insistência pela parte de Naruto. Ainda achava que Sakura poderia estar muito brava com ele e de certa forma tinha razão, mas Naruto o convenceu de que depois de duas semanas fora de Konoha e longe dele a faria espairecer e esquecer dessa história.

- Por que mesmo que a Sakura-chan saiu por duas semanas?- disse Naruto com as mãos atrás da cabeça

- Numa missão, pela milésima vez Naruto u.u'- disse Tenten

- É que eu me esqueço, só isso- disse Naruto

- Q-Quero ver a Sakura-chan de novo- disse Hinata

- E vamos vê-la em breve - disse Ino

- "Será que ela já esqueceu? Queria poder estar bem com ela no dia de amanhã... no dia que fará 5 anos que nos conhecemos. Isso apesar de eu estar fora a maior parte dele..."- pensava Sasuke

- Não fique calado ai no canto Sasuke! Sei que você também está com saudade da Sakura-chan!- disse Naruto com aquele sorriso grande e bobo de sempre

- Ah... sim, estou sim...

Ino e Tenten se olharam nessa hora. Quase que de imediato, Sakura e Neji adentraram os grandes e nobres portões de Konoha. Quando Sasuke a olhou viu algo diferente nela, não sabia explicar o que era. Talvez fosse que a jovem médica-nin de cabelos róseos estivesse cada vez mais com traços de mulher, tanto seu rosto como seu corpo que aperfeiçoara algumas curvas.

Sakura olhou para os seus amigos que a estava esperando ali, olhou para cada um de seus rostos e pousou por mais tempo no rosto de Sasuke. Aquele rosto que jamais esqueceria nem que passasse 500 anos fora, que jamais deixaria de amar mesmo com as coisas dolorosas que ocorreram recentemente. Olhou em seguida para o conjunto completo, o resto do seu corpo. Sempre desejou aquele corpo, agora mais do que antes. Queria abrace-lo e sentir seu perfume mesmo quando ele não tivesse passado nenhum, o simples perfume que exalava a sua mele macia.

A jovem balançou a cabeça e voltou novamente a sua atenção para seus amigos. Todos eles estavam com sorrisos nos lábios e Hinata estava com lágrimas nos olhos, afinal, não via a amiga desde a partida para a vila da Terra. Ela correu e abraçou sua amiga de longos cabelos azulados e olhos perolados. Agora Tenten e Ino também a abraçavam formando uma espécie de abraço em grupo. Neji foi andando e cumpimentou seus amigos em seguida foi na direção das garotas.

- Posso roubar a Tenten um segundo?- dizendo isso a puxou para perto de si e a tomou em seus braços, em seguida a beijou ardentemente o que deixou a garota de cabelos em coques e olhos chocolate completamente sem ar e reação

- Nem deu tempo de responder- disse Ino sorrindo

- Mesmo que a gente respondesse ele ia fazer isso de qualquer forma n.n'- disse Sakura

- O que???? O que ta acontecendo????- disse ou melhor berrou Naruto

- Eles tão namorando seu bocó u.ú!- disse Ino

- Há duas semanas- disse Sakura

- Você sabia disse Sasuke???

- Sabia

- E você Hinata-chan???

- T-Também. A Tenten-chan me contou quando nós três saímos um dia desses n.n'

- Só você não sabia, Dobe

- Foi tudo bem na missão Sakura-chan?- disse Hinata sem gaguejar nenhuma vez mas falando daquele seu jeito baixo e meigo de sempre

- Foi sim. Eu e o Neji a completamos com Sucesso !

- O que quer fazer agora amiga?- disse Tenten se juntando ao grupo com Neji, segurando sua mão

- Uma coisa muito importante que tava esperando pra fazer desde antes dessa missão

- O que Sakura-chan?- disse Naruto. Sakura se virou na direção de Sasuke(estva do Lado do Naruto) e o encarou

- Eu quero lutar com você Sasuke!

**Continua...**

**-------------------- **

**Hina Sakura falando o/:**

**Agradeço a todas as reviews mas não estou com tempo pra responde-las agora... mas quer mandar um obrigado espercial para S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2, Mye-chan e para -amidps que mandaram reviews no cap.5. Não pensem que não to agradeçendo ao resto de vocês não! TODOS voces são importantes pra mim e agredeço o apoio que estão dando a minha fic n.n! Vlw gente o/! Quero reviews, hein? Mas nem preciso falar porque vocês ja sabem!**

**Bye, até a próxima !**


	7. Orgulho e Preconceito? Amor em batalha

**Naruto não me pertence mas o Sasuke-kun simolhar malicioso para uma cadeir aonde ele está amarrado huhuhuhu...**

**- fala**

**"pensamento ou última cena do capítulo anterior"**

fala da inner da Sakura

**(comentários inúteis da autora intromentida)**

**Boa leitura o/!**

**Dupla Personalidade **

**Cap.7 – Orgulho ou Preconceito? Amor em batalha!**

"- O que quer fazer agora amiga?- disse Tenten se juntando ao grupo com Neji, segurando sua mão

- Uma coisa muito importante que tava esperando pra fazer desde antes dessa missão

- O que Sakura-chan?- disse Naruto. Sakura se virou na direção de Sasuke(estava do Lado do Naruto) e o encarou

- Eu quero lutar com você Sasuke!"

Sakura encarava Sasuke duramente, chegava a não piscar. Naruto e Hinata ficaram com uma cara tipo O.O. Os outros(Tenten, Ino e Neji) já sabiam do plano então não manifestaram nenhuma reação a mais do que as garotas terem ficado um pouco ansiosas. Sasuke apenas a fitava sem fazer nada, como se pensasse se ela estava mesmo falando sério.

A jovem médica-nin havia ficado mais forte durante todo esse tempo, tanto com o treinamento da Godaime(QuintaTsunade) quanto o treinamento que acabara de fazer com Neji, mas será que ela estaria forte o suficiente para vencer o caçula dos Uchiha, o amor da sua vida? Seria muito difícil, talvez um pouco impossível mas precisava tentar. Todos acreditavam nela e isso seria uma força extra que possuía.

- Sakura? – disse a sua inner

- O que foi? – disse Sakura mentalmente para sua inner

- O plano do Neji é realmente muito bom mas acho que preciso dar um toquezinho nesse plano

- O que seria esse seu "toque"?

- Hum... nada de mais. Na hora você verá, apenas me deixe livre para assumir o corpo quando eu precisar

- Acho isso muito arriscado. Isso pode tanto estragar tudo como também pode fazer coisas que eu nunca faria!

- Deixa de ser paranóica mulher ¬¬! Quer ou não quer que Uchiha Sasuke caia aos seus pés implorando o seu amor e perdão?

- Quero mas vê lá o que você vai fazer ¬¬!

- Deixa comigo! Sei bem o que estou fazendo! Uhuhuhuhhuuhuhu...

**--------------------Voltando ao mundo dos reles mortais que não tem um inner... -----------------**

- O que você disse Sakura-chan???? – berrou Naruto

- Isso mesmo que você ouvi Naruto, eu vou soletrar. **E-U Q-U-E-R-O L-U-T-A-R C-O-N-T-R-A O S-A-S-U-K-E!** Entendeu n.n?

- P-Por que Sakura-chan? – disse uma Hinata muito ansiosa

- Por que? Talvez porque eu esteja entediada ou porque eu nunca lutei contra ele mas principalmente pra mostrar que a menininha aqui cresceu e não deve ser subestimada!

- Touche – disse Ino(eu digo isso mas queria que alguém falasse iso então pus a Ino)

Sakura entrou logo em posição de ataque. Ela sabia muito bem que não deveria tacar de cara porque seria uma estratégia muito óbvia e seria inútil contra Sasuke. Isso seria uma tática que só o Naruto faria, e com certeza ela não era o Naruto. Percebendo que seria inútil convencê-la do contrário, todos se afastaram para dar espaço para a luta. Os dois se encaravam, na verdade Sasuke apenas a olhava. Não iria encará-la, não mais. Parecia, ou melhor, era evidente que Sakura estava levando isso bastante a sério. Ele não queria lutar, não agora que descobriu que a ama. Que droga porque tudo está desandando???

Por que? Talvez porque ser um idiota com o pessoa que ama e não tentar consertar seja uma burrice irreversível. Mas nesse momento não podia fazer nada além de lutar com ela mas... se fizesse isso poderia machucá-la e não queria isso em hipótese alguma. Não planejava usar o Sharingan e usaria técnicas leves, nada que causasse danos muito graves.

Sakura viu que não ia adiantar muito esperar Sasuke fazer algo então resolveu que ia começar a atacar. Ela deu um soco no chão para faze-lo se mexer, o que deu certo porque o jovem saltou alto. Não perdendo a oportunidade, Sakura também saltou indo de encontro a Sasuke. A jovem médica-nin havia aprendido inúmeros jutsus médicos com a Godaime, inclusive jutsus de corte interno e externo que eram muito eficazes em batalhas. A mesma tratou logo de acumular chakra nas palmas das mãos para realizar a técnica.

A distância entre os dois era mínima agora, o que soou como um gongo para começarem um luta corpo a corpo. O jovem de orbes ônix desviava dos ataques da jovem de cabelos róseos porque sabia muito bem do tipo de jutsu que ela estava usando, e se o acertasse sairia no prejuízo. A velocidade deles era tanta que só se via dois vultos. Sakura não deixava espaço para Sasuke fazer outra coisa a não ser desviar e rebater os golpes.

- "Ela é rápida! Tenho que fazer algo! Não queria usar o Sharingan u.u..." – pensou Sasuke

- "Por que ele não está usando o Sharingan o.õ? Ta me subestimando demais! Ele ta pedindo ò.ó!" – pensou Sakura dando uma seqüência de golpes que no final acertou um chute na barriga de Sasuke

- Não está usando o Sharingan por que, Sasuke? – disse Sakura começando outra seqüência de golpes que Sasuke defendia com cuidado para não ser acertado pelo jutsu

- Talvez porque não seja necessário

- Ou seja, sou fraca o suficiente pra você me vencer seu **precioso** Sharingan? – disse acertando o ombro dele, o que teve como reação uma careta de dor do moreno

- Não quis dizer isso...

- Quis dizer o que então? – a face de Sakura estava começando a mudar, cada vez mais a inner tomava conta da situação

- Interprete como quiser – disse finalmente, seco e friamente como antes de ir para o lado do Orochimaru, o que a deixou com mais raiva ainda

Sakura aumentou a velocidade dos golpes que foram defendidos, tirando alguns chutes e tapas(isso ai, tapas! Lembra que o Kabuto tocava nos outros com a palma pra cortar? Apenas um exemplo). Sasuke perdeu um pouco da paciência e conseguiu uma brecha, dando um soco na jovem médica-nin, que foi parar no chão, abrindo uma cratera. Todos em volta ficaram assustados e preocupados com Sakura, menos Neji que confiava no plano de Sakura. Até agora...

- Sakura!!!! – gritaram Ino, Tenten e Hinata

- Sakura-chan!!! - disse Naruto querendo se aproximar sendo impedido por Neji

- Essa batalha é dela, não temos o direito de interferir

- Mas...

- Você acha que ela ficaria feliz se você se metesse? Você acha que nenhum de nós quer ir lá correndo e tira-la de lá antes que ela morra? Ela nunca interferiu nas suas lutas, então não faça isso nas dela, principalmente quando é tão importante quanto sua vida – disse Neji ainda segurando o braço do Naruto

Dava pra escutar a Ino gritando "Testuda, se você morrer eu te trago de volta pra te matar entendeu?????". Sakura se levantou(não por causa do berreiro da Ino não ta?), seu corpo tinha alguns arranhões, só se salvou de coisas piores porque tinha usado chackra pra amortecer um pouco a queda. Sasuke não esperou muito e usou seu jutsu onde cobras saiam do seu braço. Não teria como Sakura desviar, havia muitas. Ela simplesmente acumulou mais chakra na palma das mãos e começou a golpear as cobras. O estranhos era q algumas eram cortadas por fora, o que se deduzia que uma palma ela estava usando para cortes internos e outra pra esternos.

Eliminadas todas as cobras, Sasuke começou um novo ataque. Das palmas de suas mãos saíram duas cobras(uma em cada), elas abriram a boca e em seguida uma chuva de katanas, facas e kunais saíram de dentro delas. Não dava tempo de escapar, desviar não era uma opção também. A jovem médica-nin ficou de olhos fechados e lentamente se curvou, abaixando o braço esquerdo e levantando o direito, flexionando o joelho esquerdo e deslizando a perna direita pra trás.

Todos conheciam aquela posição, mas... como havia aprendido? Era impossível! Só os membros do clã Hyuuga sabiam fazer aquela técnica. Só quem conseguia ver as veias de chakra poderia executa-la e nem todos os Hyuuga eram capazes de executa-la com perfeição. Nem o Sharingan conseguia copiar, então como Sakura havia aprendido? A menos que...

- Neji! É o... como você... como ela...- Tenten tentava entender a situação diante de seus orbes chocolate

- A Sakura tem uma inteligência acima do normal, consegue aprender numa velocidade inexplicável. Eu apenas mostrei por onde ela podia soltar chakra além dos pés e mãos e lhe ensinei os movimentos, o resto foi puro treino

- Mas ela não consegue ver...

- Sei que é loucura e muito improvável, mas acredite, ela conseguiu em 2 semanas apenas comigo lhe ajudando

- Mas... é o jutsu dos Hyuuga, o que você custou a aperfeiçoar

- Vamos pensar, Tenten. Você acredita que sem isso ela teria alguma chance contra o Sasuke?

- Não...

- Então

- Mas vai ter uma hora que ela vai estar exausta de tanto chakra que usou, esse jutsu consome uma quantidade de chakra absurda! É suicídio! – agora ela olhava assustada para Sakura(quanto mas O.o! Meu god!)

- Esqueceu que a Sakura tem um controle de chakra perfeito?

- Acredite, Tenten. Mesmo que fosse pra salvar a vida dela, não ensinaria esse jutsu pra qualquer um

- Nunca pensei que ia chegar o dia que isso fosse acontecer... Alguém que não fosse do clã Hyuuga usa o...

- HAKKESHOU KAITEN! – gritou Sakura. Em seguida ela girou numa velocidade inacreditável, formando um circulo de chakra, que saia do seu próprio corpo

Todas as katanas, facas e kunais foram rebatidas e caíram em volta do círculo de chakra. Uns minutos depois havia acabado a chuva de armas, Sakura parara de girar. Evidentemente parecia que havia perdido um pouco do seu fôlego. Mas não era a única, Sasuke caiu daquela altura fazendo um baque não tão alto quanto o de Sakura quando havia recebido um soco do mesmo. A dona dos orbes esmeralda continuava em pé, olhando seu amado Uchiha caído sob seus pés. Era um dia memorável. Mas não acabara ali.

Sasuke inacreditavelmente se pôs de joelhos, ele tinha uma das mãos no abdômen onde havia recebido um dos chute de Sakura. Por que doía tanto? Foi um simples chute... Era o que ele imaginava, mas estava longe de acertar. Ela achava que seu justsu se resumia em acerta-lo com suas mãos.

- Tisc, tisc... Me subestimando de novo! Já não te disse pra não fazer isso?("Não"- leitores)

- ...

- Sasuke querido – agora Sakura possuía um tom que misturava ironia, pouco de "te peguei na curva meu bem!" e de "nunca subestime o poder de uma garota!",(ou seja ela tava realmente puta com ele) – Você realmente achou que meu jutsu era aplicado só pelas mãos?

Nesse momento ele olhou para os pés dela.

- Pelos... pés também? – disse Sasuke voltando a olhar para seu rosto que não estava com sua expressão normal

- Na mosca! Sabe eu acho que sabendo aplicar o jutsu pelas mãos, alguém com certa capacidade também poderia aplica-lo pelos pés

- Você... o modificou?

- Exatamente meu caro Watson

Se via um sorriso maroto no rosto de Sasuke, tipo "gostei". No segundo seguinte uma nova chuva de armas pontiagudas havia começado novamente vindo de atrás de Sakura, o que fez a usar o Hakkeshou Kaiten outra vez. Ela era capaz de utilizar o jutsu mas não mais do que 3 vezes, caso contrario seu corpo ficaria sem chakra durante um longo tempo e causaria danos físicos também. Mas só ela e Neji sabiam disso, sendo que o segundo a havia prevenido disso.

Logo que a chuva terminou e Sakura parou de girar, percebeu que o que estava na sua frente era apenas um bushin de Sasuke e que o verdadeiro foi quem criou o último ataque. Mas ela estava nesse nível também, não iria deixar que ele vencesse. Virou para seu real oponente, reuniu chakra nas mãos como fez anteriormente e correu numa velocidade incrível na sua direção. Sasuke pensou que era o Chakra no Mesu(descobri o nome do jutsu xD) de novo então resolveu só defender. Mas era tarde demais, quando ele entrou em posição de defesa, Sakura apareceu atrás dele e utilizou seu jutsu.

Em seguida, Sasuke descobriu que não era o mesmo jutsu que Sakura estava usando a luta inteira, mas sim o Chuusuusei Biribiri, um jutsu que Tsunade havia lhe ensinado que transforma o chakra nos seus pulsos e mãos em uma corrente elétrica forte que é transmitida diretamente para o sistema nervoso, interrompendo a comunicação entre o cérebro e o corpo causando paralisia e a confusão das ordens que o cérebro manda para o corpo. Sasuke caiu ajoelhado(dessa vez é o verdadeiro o/) sentindo as conseqüências do jutsu de Sakura.

Mas não foi o único que caiu, a dona dos orbes esmeralda também havia caído de joelhos, longos segundo depois dele graças ao cansaço de ter usados todas aquelas técnicas durante a luta. Os lindos orbes ônix de Sasuke se direcionaram para Sakura que também estava de olhos abertos, respirando um pouco ofegante.

- "Ela definitivamente cresceu muito. Conseguiu me vencer... da próxima vez Sakura, prometo usar o Sharingan..." – pensou Sasuke sorrindo

- Sakura-chaaaan!!! – disse Naurto correndo até ela

- Nós... –disse Sakura para sua inner

- Vencemos...

- Juntas...

- Eu disse que ia dar tudo certo!

- É...

- Mas ainda não acabei

- Sakura! – disse Tenten ajoelhando na frente dela

- Testuda! – disse Ino cutucando Sakura pra ver se ela tava viva

- S-Sakura-chan, ta tudo bem? – disse Hinata

- Sim, obrigada pessoal- disse Sakura enqunto Tente a ajudavar a se sentar e Neji ajudava Sasuke

- Tudo bem Sasuke? – disse Neji

- Vivo ainda

- Pelo menos – disse Neji

- E você Sakura? - agora Neji se virara para Sakura

- Igualmente, só parece que um caminhão passou por cima de mim n.n'

- Sakura-chaaan! Você foi demais!!! Você venceu o Sasuke!

- Eu não venci, nós empatamos

- Venceu sim amiga! – disse Tenten

- Podemos dizer que você caiu por último – disse Ino

- Ou seja, de certa forma você venceu – disse Neji

- Vem Sakura-chan! Vamos tomar um sorvete pra comemorar n.n! – disse Naurto estendendo a mão pra ajuda-la a se levantar

- Claro ! – Sakura pegou na mão dele mas em vez de se levantar o puxou para si, fazendo Naruto cair em sima dela.

- O.O ... – todos ficaram surpresos porque depois disso Sakura estava beijando naruto que tinha ficado tão vermelho quanto a Hinata

**------------- Pof -- desmaio da Hinata -------- **

**Fim do Cap.7...**

**---------------------------------**

**Hey povo o/! Hina Sakura Falando!**

**E ai gostaram? Espero que sim! Desculpem ter abusado da licença poetica no caso da Sakura ter aprendido o Hakkeshou Kaiten do Neji tah n.n'? Foi para o bem da fic... olhinhos brilhantes. não vou poder responder os reviews mas vou deixar um agradecimento especial aqui pra quem deixou um pelo menos pra comentar. Agradeço a todos e amo todos você ams como diria uma amiga minha, amo mais quem deixou reviews n.n! Agradeço à: **

**Letica Yui, Mye-chan, Vingador Uchiha(amei o seu último reviews e espero que o capítulo esteja bom pra vocÊ mesmo eles terem empatado), -amidps, S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2, Koorime Hyuuga e neko-chan X3! Vlw pessoal o/! Até o próximo capítulo! Se deixarem reviews eu agradeço n.n!**

Bye!


	8. Rancores e Surpresas

- fala

"pendamento"

'cochicho'

fala da inner

_fala da Sakura com a inner_

(comentários da autora n.n/)

**Boa leitura n.nb!**

**Cap.8- Rancores e Surpresas, O que virá a Seguir?**

"Sakura pegou na mão dele mas em vez de se levantar o puxou para si, fazendo Naruto cair em cima dela. Todos ficaram surpresos porque depois disso Sakura estava beijando Naruto que tinha ficado tão vermelho quanto a Hinata

Pof desmaio da Hinata"

Ninguém fazia nenhum movimento, ninguém além de Hinata que desmaiou quando viu a cena. Sakura estava beijando o Naruto, quem ela jurou que jamais deixaria encostar um dedo se quer, quem ela considerava melhor amigo e vice-versa. Assim que se separou dele o olhou como se tivesse retornado ao seu corpo. Sim, a inner havia tomado seu corpo novamente, mas dessa vez era por uma cousa nobre. Tinha que pensar em uma desculpa e rápido! Mas tinha que ser uma desculpa que permitisse o plano continuar a se desenrolar.

- Bem... desculpe mas tínhamos que ficar quites

- S-Sakura-chan... você me beijou???? – disse Naruto ainda vermelho tentando entender um pouco enquanto parecia soltar fumaça de tão quente que estava

- Beijei n.n. Se lembra que teve uma vez, há uns anos atrás, que você me beijou e eu disse que ia me vingar? Então, estamos quites n.n

- ... – silêncio geral da nação

- "Será que eles engoliram n.n'?Digo, quem tinha que engolir" – pensou Sakura

- Ah... eu vejo um céu azul... – disse Hinata ainda meio zonza sendo levantada logo em seguida por Neji

- Vamos tomar o sorvete n.n? – disse Sakura "tentando" abafar a situação

Tenten, Neji e Ino concordaram em acabar com aquela cena logo e distrair a todos com o inocente sorvete. Hinata disse que não estava se sentindo muito bem e que ia para casa descansar, Neji como um primo coruja que é resolveu acompanha-la, para o caso dela desmaiar no meu da rua e ser acordada por criancinhas cutucando-a para conferir se estava viva.

O resto foi tomar o sorvete. Ninguém falava nada e só se escutava o barulho dos passos no chão de pedras das ruas de Konoha e pessoas passando, pássaros voando e o chacoalhar das folhas das árvores no vento de fim de tarde. Ficava um clima realmente desconcertante quando o escandaloso do Naruto não falava nada ou não fazia suas brincadeiras retardadas. Sobrou pra Ino e pra Tenten descontrair o clima e forçar a todos a conversar, e essa era a especialidade da Yamanaka Ino.

- Então, acho que vou querer sorvete de testão combinado com mudez, o que vocês acham n.n? – disse Ino

- Eu vou quer de porca mais um senso de humor melhor ¬¬ - disse Sakura num tom sarcástico

- Certo... porque não simplesmente pedimos os sorvetes e paramos com isso n.n'... – disse Tenten – Eu vou querer de chocolate. E vocês?

- Napolitano – disse Naruto deixando sua frase solta no ar

- Café – disse Sasuke do mesmo jeito que o amigo

- Isso, muito bem n.n! Você poderia trazer 1 de... – disse Tenten para o vendedor

Sakura olhou para um ponto fixo num arbusto. Certo... e o que ia fazer agora? Era a pergunta que pairava na cabeça da jovem médica-nin. Não podia se deixar levar agora. Sim, foi muito estranho beijar o Naruto mas tinha que fazer isso, voltar atrás não era uma opção agora. Aquele arbusto parecia tão fofinho e... verde...(ta, frase desnecessária xD)

"Faz alguma coisa, faz alguma coisa!" repetia a inner para Sakura. Porque ela não podia simplesmente ter ido tomar a droga do sorvete assim que sua luta contra o Sasuke terminou? Nããão, tinha que beijar o Naruto ¬¬!

- Naruto, a Tsunade-sama tem te dado muitas missões? Vejo que você ta mais forte n.n! – disse Sakura num ato desesperado de prosseguir com o plano

- Sério??? Na verdade tenho ido sim n.n! – disse Naruto com uma mão atrás da cabeça

- Dá pra notar ! – "Se o Naruto não for tapado como sempre vai notar que eu to fingindo. Só ele pode notar isso! Acho que to abusando muito da idéia que ele vai perceber u.u'"

- 'Acho que a Sakura ta apelando um pouco da sorte' – disse Ino para Tenten

- 'Se o Naruto não for muito tapado dessa vez, ele vai entender' – disse Tenten de volta

- 'Esse é o problema! Ele é tapado ALÉM da conta u.ú!'

- Bom, vou indo povo – disse Ino se levantando após dar sua última colherada no seu sorvete de torta alemã

- Eu vou com a Ino, tenho que pegar uma coisa na casa dela que vou precisar na minha próxima missão. A gente se vê em casa, Sakura – disse Tenten se levantando também

- "Traíras ¬¬!" – pensou Sakura

Quando terminaram os seus sorvetes, os três se levantaram e foram pra frente da sorveteria. Sakura ficou brincando com uma pedrinha, mexendo-a com o pé, Naruto ajeitava o seu casaco e Sasuke simplesmente se encostou numa árvore enquanto inclinou sua cabeça pra trás para olhar melhor o céu. Sakura foi a primeira a puxar assunto. Ela deu a idéia de treinaram no dia seguinte já que ela possuía um novo jutsu, o Hakkeshou Kaiten(perdoem minha licença poética u.u).

Os dois concordaram. Foi a vez do Naruto puxar assunto, ele sugeriu dos 3 irem no Ichiraku Ramen à noite. Só Sakura concordou, Sasuke disse que precisava ir pra casa para fazer algumas coisas antes de treinar(não me perguntem o que ele vai fazer). Os dois resolveram ir sozinhos no final das contas. Naruto, vendo que era hora de ir e deixar Sakura e Sasuke se recuperarem da sua luta, resolveu se despedir dos amigos com uma tentativa de fazer seu sorriso bobo de sempre e uma brincadeira retardada. Logo o Uchiha e a Haruno se encontrava sozinhos embaixo da sombra de uma das árvores que ficava perto da delicada sorveteria.

Um silêncio irritante se passava entre os dois. O que estariam pensando? Muitas coisas eu garanto. Diria que o dono dos belos orbes ônix tentava, frustradamente, refrescar sua cabeça com a sensação suave e refrescante que o vento lhe proporcionava. A jovem médica-nin não estava triste com a situação, era exatamente o que ela queria,- Sasuke incomodado em vê-la amando ou sentindo algum tipo de atração por alguém que não fosse ele. – mas não poderia dizer que estava exatamente confortável.

Resolveu acabar com aquele silêncio infernal, já que não agüentava mais tentar que nem sua própria respiração fizesse barulho ao entrar e sair ar de seus pulmões, que graças à situação o fazia com demasiada dificuldade. Dane-se que ele não gostou e fica encostado nessa árvore como se não ligasse que eu ainda estivesse bem aqui, do seu lado a menos de 1 metro e meio, ou melhor, demonstrando que não aprova as minhas atitudes e como me ignorar fosse a terrível conseqüência e castigo que esperava me dar, era o que ela pensava intensamente naquele momento.

- Sasuke, eu não tive chance de dizer como você lutou bem e que agradeço ter aceitado meu desafio – disse Sakura lhe estendendo a mão que já estava sem sua luva preta, por estar suja de poeira da batalha, mostrando sua mãe delicada e seus dedos perfeitos

- Hum... você lutou... muito bem também – as palavras lhe saiam com um grande intervalo entre elas. Sasuke as pronunciou sem nem olha-la muito menos tocar sua mãe num gesto amistoso de respeito

- Quando foi que o meu melhor amigo perdeu a educação?

- Quando você passou a não merece-la

Sakura o olhava boquiaberta. Sabia que Sasuke estava revoltado ou algo do gênero mas também não precisava ser tão rude! Quem ele pensava que era? O ninja foda e supremo ou algo do gênero pra não respeitar os outros!? Ele estava diferente... definitivamente. Antes, após sua volta, quando alguma coisa o irritava ele simplesmente demonstrava através de 6 palavras, mas não seis palavras que mais valessem 6 pedradas.

O quer que seja que o deixou assim não deixou Sakura nem um pouco satisfeita. Ela poderia ser irritante, e ele um cabeça-dura impaciente(é só lembrar como ele ficava com o Naruto ou quando a Sakura o irritava muito no início de Naruto) mas ainda sim se respeitavam e eram amigos. Amigos não se encostam numa árvore e dizem coisas que valem pedradas pra amigos! Ta, pra ela ele era BEM mais que um amigo, mas ainda valia.

- Certo, Sasuke – dizia Sakura tentando manter a calma – Por que, na sua mente e na sua teoria inexplicável eu não mereço sua educação?

- Porque alguém que beija o melhor amigo não merece respeito

- Então a Hinata também não merece respeito!? Porque, pelo o que eu saiba ela também é muito amiga do Naruto!

- É só que ela GOSTA dele! Diferente de você!

- E QUEM DISSE QUE EU NÃO GOSTO DELE????

- Sakura, mantenha a calma!

_- É fácil pra você falar ¬¬!_

- Pra mim? Esqueceu que eu sou você sua poia?

_- Infelizmente não u.ú!_

- Olha, ele ta sendo um cachorro filho de uma égua, sem querer ofender a sua sogra, mas você tem que manter a calma e rebater com classe!

_- Defina rebater com classe_

- Dar foras sem perder a calma e a pose ¬¬'

_- Entendo u.ú..._

- Pelo o que eu sei você não gosta dele. Quero dizer, não como homem

- E de quem eu gosto?

- De mim

_- O que eu faço??? Se eu falar que não, ele não virá depois falar que me ama alegando que eu não amo ele! E se eu falar que amo o plano não vai ter valido de nada e vou parecer uma falsa que usa o melhor amigo pra forçar o outro melhor amigo a se declarar pra mim!_

- Não é isso que estamos tentando fazer ¬¬'?

_- Sim mas não é pra parecer isso! O objetivo é INCENTIVAR o Sasuke a admitir que me ama. Se eu falar uma dessas duas coisas, que eu o amo ou que eu "amo" o Naruto, o plano vai por água abaixo! E com isso os esforços de todos, incluindo nós, não terá valido ridiculamente NADA!!!_

- Sakura, se você não manter a porra do controle agora eu assumo o corpo e o controle da situação por você! Eu sei de tudo isso ta legal? Você não precisa dizer nem que ama nem que não ama. Deixe ele na expectativa. De um jeito de desviar sem dizer o que sente

- Se garanta primeiro antes de ter tanta certeza, Uchiha

Simplesmente saiu. Posso dizer que caiu como uma luva, saiu sem pensar mas serviu! O jovem jounin de orbes ônix e cabelos pretos rebeldes simplesmente a olhava, não estava de queixo caído só porque esse não era o seu estilo. Mas dava para ver uma expressão de surpresa em seu belo rosto. Sakura não ficou ali por muito tempo, deu um "até amanhã" educado, se virou e foi em direção a sua casa.

Ao chegar em casa, encontrou Tenten começando a preparar um banho. As duas resolveram tomar banho juntas e enquanto isso conversavam. Sakura logo se mostrou revoltada(isso mesmo, ela ta revolt) com o que Sasuke havia lhe dito(de novo u.u'), quase descontou no pobre do balde.

- É... acho que foi a melhor atitude que você teve – Tenten espalhava shampoo no cabelo enquanto falava – Gostei do fora que você deu nele !

- Valeu n.n! Ele me deu tanta raiva, nem sei como saiu! Não tava conseguindo pensar xD!

- Não sei como você agüenta tudo isso! Se o Neji fosse assim comigo eu ia pirar!

- Mas sei que você ia fazer o mesmo esforço que eu to fazendo pelo Neji se vocês já não estivesse sabe... como é mesmo? NAMORANDOOO ! – disse Sakura jogando água na amiga

- AAAAAAAH! Para xD! Eu to muito feliz! Parece um sonho e que ninguém ouse me acordar dele -!

- To vendo sua felicidade. E to feliz por vocês dois! Quem me dera se o Sasuke não fosse um cabeça-dura e fosse sincero comigo

- Amiga, estamos trabalhando nisso u.ú/

- Tenten, que cara foi essa xD?

- Hhauahuahuahuahauahau! De quem vai te ajudar no que puder!

- Obrigada !

- Bom, hoje você vai "sair" com o Naruto ne?

- Vou – disse Sakura jogando água na cabeça para tirar o shampoo

- Vou te arrumar pra ele não resistir n.n/ - Tenten agora esfregava as costas da Sakura

- Amiga, isso é só um plano. Não quero conquistar nem ficar com o Naruto com essas intenções ¬¬

- Você me entendeu

- E você? Vai fazer alguma coisa com o Neji neh?

- Vou... ele queria vir aqui em casa e a gente ia jantar... tudo bem?

- Claro, desde que você se previnam – agora Sakura que esfregava as costas da Tenten

- Ah?

- Você me entendeu – Sakura pisco leve mente para a amiga que corou um pouco

Depois do banho Sakura foi dormir mas antes deu permissão total para Tenten trazer Neji pra "jantar" em casa. Sua cama parecia muito mais confortável e irresistível que das muitas vezes que havia se deitado nela. Logo a dona das belas madeixas róseas que iam até seus ombros delicados adormeceu. Seu sono era muito desejado e reconfortante. Era um prazer imenso o calor que sentia ao estar debaixo da sua colcha rosa-bebê, mas seria um calor muito mais desejável se viesse do corpo de um certo jounin de olhos ônix que perecem enfeitiçar cada vez que olhava para eles.

Umas duas horas depois, Sakura acorda e ouve Tenten cantarolando em seu quarto. A jovem de orbes esmeralda se levante e vai até lá, e ao entrar no quarto da amiga a vê se arrumando com uma expressão muito feliz no rosto. Nunca vira Tenten tão feliz. Depois de colocar um pouco de perfume em seu colo, Tenten viu Sakura encostada na porta de seu quarto a olhando com um sorriso tipo "você é muito retardada quando ta feliz". Logo ela lembrou que tinha que arrumar a amiga para a sua "saída" com o Naruto.

O mesmo pensamento ocorreu na mente das duas, que fez passar um calafrio pela espinha de cada uma. Naruto havia, sim, se tornado um rapaz belo mas os olhos delas não passava do velho amigo de infância bobo e infantil. Foram ao quarto de Sakura escolher uma roupa para a mesma e chegaram a um consenso em relação a um vestido vermelho claro que caia sobre os ombros com um pequeno decote v, possuía um laço da mesma cor para dar inicio a um tecido delicado que caia sobre o tecido original do vestido, um sapado estilo sapatilha rosa com um pequeno laço na frente de cada para completar o conjunto.

Depois da roupa separada, Tenten arrastou Sakura para seu quarto para arrumar seu cabelo e por uma maquiagem discreta para realçar sua beleza natural. Tenten havia se tornado muito boa nisso com o tempo. Com tudo pronto, Sakura saiu de casa rumo ao Ichiraku Ramen. Ao chegar no restaurante, viu Naruto encostado na porta. Ele estava com uma roupa arrumada para um jantar no ramen(ela também xD). Vestia uma camisa social laranja clara, com uma calça jeans escura e uma jaqueta de couro preta(de onde o Naruto tirou essas roupas eu não sei xD!).

Ele logo a viu, assim que ela chegou. A achou muito bonita e gostou principalmente de como aquele vestido havia lhe caído perfeitamente, ressaltando sua forma delicada e cheia de curvas, não poderia deixar de notar isso, afinal, era homem. Sakura gostou muito de ver seu amigo arrumado daquele jeito, ele poderia se arrumar assim mais vezes, conquistaria muitas garotas desse jeito. Hinata desmaiaria e enfardaria se o visse assim. Soltou um pequeno riso, não se conteve, mas foi discreto o suficiente para não ser percebido. Se tudo fosse mais fácil ela estaria chegando com Hinata e seria Sasuke quem a estaria esperando, fazendo seu ar sumir completamente de seus pulmões. Mas não era assim, por enquanto.

- Você está linda, Sakura-chan – Disse Naruto levemente corado, mas não o suficiente para deixa-la sem jeito

- Obrigada, Naruto . Você esta muito bem também! Se você se vestisse assim mais vezes muitas garotas de konoha suspirariam por você

- Não diga isso Sakura-chan xD! – ele tocou o ombro dela delicadamente, como se tivesse medo de quebrá-la ou estraga-la se fosse bruto – Vamos entrar?

- Aham n.n!

Simplesmente adorável. Era o que definia o Ichiraku Ramen naquela noite. Tinha sido arrumado todo para uma ocasião especial. Velas, incensos, uma flor aqui e ali, enfeitavam o local. Haviam outros casais e amigos no restaurante. Eles pareciam não se importar com a nova decoração do Ramen, só queriam aproveitar a noite. Sakura e Naruto se sentaram no meio da bancada. O dono do Ramen, que os conhecia desde que eram duas crianças, apareceu sorrindo e parou na frente dois dois. Sakura não pode deixar de notar que ele havia piscado para Naruto antes de se pronunciar.

- Então a Sakura era a garota que você ia trazer pra jantar aqui hoje, hein? Garoto esperto ! O que vão quer? O de sempre?

- Sim – disseram os dois jounis juntos(Sakura apesar de ser uma médica-nin estava no rank jounin)

- Certo – ele se virou e começou a preparar

- Você tinha combinado tudo hein?

- Hahahahah! Tinha sim xD!

- Muito espertinho você – ela piscou pra ele de um jeito delicado e amigável

- Hehehehe

- Não acredito que você se deu ao trabalho pra isso

- Tinha que dar ne ?

- Ele não ta sacando a indireta

_- Não u.u'..._

- O que pretende fazer?

_- Ue? Continuar com o plano. Vou dar mais indiretas outras vezes, agora vou dar em cima dele_

- Certo

- Me diz Naruto, você preparou mais alguma coisa?

- Não, porque?

- Porque eu sim

Sakura foi se aproximando cada vez mais do jounin(nessa fic o Naruto é um jounin tah?) de cabelos loiros até suas respirações embaçarem o rosto um do outro. Era uma sensação muito estranha estarem tão perto um do outro, mesmo que mais cedo tenham se beijado, afinal, tudo havia sido muito rápido. Nem tinha dado tempo de registrar o ocorrido. Quando a médica-nin ia colar seus lábios nos do Naruto, uma coisa inesperada aconteceu.

-Se divertindo Sakura? – disse Sasuke se apoderando do lugar ao lada de Sakura

**Fim do Cap.8...**

-------------------------------

**Hina Sakura Falando n.n/!**

**Oie povo!!!**

**Queria agradecer** **a todos pelos reviews maravilhosos q me mandaram! Peço desculpas logo de cara por não respondê-los nesse capítulo, mas vou falar um pouco sobre eles. Bom, gostaria de dizer que eu me dedico mais a postar no Fanfiction do que no outro site em que posto a _Dupla Personalidade _pelo fato de que você não comentam simplesmnte _"Adorei! Continua!!!"_ ou um _"Muito pefeitoooo!! Continua!"._ Não vocês realmente falam o que acham da fic, fazem sugestões e criticas. Isso é o que difere os comentários de quem realemnte valoriza ou se importa com a fic. Por esse motivo eu gostaria de agradecer com todas as minhas forças e todo o meu coração a vocês que acompanham a _Dupla Personalidade_ de perto e realmente se importam com a fic. Posso dizer com toda a sinceridade que sem vocês essa fic não teria o sucesso que tem hoje. Sei também que vocês tem TODO o direito, e devem mesmo, me cobrar as respostas para as reviews mas só não respondo porque ando realemente sem tempo, mas queria mesmo responder a todas com o mesmo carinho que vocês comentaram. Vou tentar com todas as minhas forças postar até o capítulo 10 antes de viajar para encerrarmos o ano com 10 capítulos, tah? Fiquem torcem por mim com seus pom-pom's . /! Ou não o.o... xDDD! Bom, pra não encher mais vocês vou parar por aqui n.n/! Até o capítulo 3 de _Walk to Another Love _n.nb!(Leiam por favor!)**

**Bye!**


	9. Desabafo

**Naruto**

_Dupla Personalidade_

_**Minna!! Oi!! Faz muito tempo não é?? Hehehe... a culpa é toda minha, não tava com inspiração e to péssima na escola. Tentei evitar escrever ma não deu, não consigo parar de escrever "Dupla Personalidade"! Desculpem por demorar 1 ano(puta que pariu, cara!! Eu demorei tudo isso mesmo .) para postar o capítulo 9! Mas nele tem uma coisa nova hhuhuhuu... Para quem gosta de Hentai eu coloquei algumas coisas.**__** Agradeço a todos que leram e acompanharam "Dupla Personalidade" até agora, se não fosse o apoio de vocês provavelmente eu teria largado de vez. Foi muito importante pra mim ver o quando vocês se importavam quando eu li os reveiws(fiquei tão emocionada que quase chorei xDD). Bom, agradeço de coração a todos que sempre leram e comentaram, mesmo que não puderam comentar em todos os capítulos(nem eu faço isso com a sfics que acompanho u.u/) e aqui vai os nomes: Akio Ayume; Ravena Taisho; Hania-chan; 00-Lila-00; laura raquel(obrigada pelo seu comentário gigantesco xD hauhauhauhuah! É sério, acupou quase uma página inteira dos reviws xD); Mye-chan(obrigada mesmo por sempre comentar e aompanhar Dupla Personalidade desde o início); UchihaSora; Tsunay Nami; Koorime Hyuuga; Demetria Blackwell; Kimiz; neko-chan X3; ami-dps; Vingador Uchiha; Ice Girl – Myuu; mk-chan160; Sunev; Uchiha Ayu; Diessika. Valeu gente! Agora, a continuação de Dupla Personalidade!**_

**Cap.9 - Desabafo**

_"Sakura foi se aproximando cada vez mais do jounin(nessa fic o Naruto é um jounin tah?) de cabelos loiros até suas respirações embaçarem o rosto um do outro. Era uma sensação muito estranha estarem tão perto um do outro, mesmo que mais cedo tenham se beijado, afinal, tudo havia sido muito rápido. Nem tinha dado tempo de registrar o ocorrido. Quando a médica-nin ia colar seus lábios nos do Naruto, uma coisa inesperada aconteceu._

_- Se divertindo Sakura? – disse Sasuke se apoderando do lugar ao lado de Sakura"_

Tenten zanzava pela casa, ajeitava seu vestido impecável chinês a todo minuto. Era de um vinho brilhante com detalhes verdes e dourados, com as bordas douradas também. Usava um penteado diferente, seus cabelos estavam soltos mas com os dois coques de sempre só q menores, presos num laço amarelo que combinava com o dourado da sua roupa. Mesmo com a luz ligada da sala ela persistiu na idéia de acender velas para dar um novo clima a sala de jantar e de estar. A jounnin se olhava no espelho e tentava não suar, o que era difícil se movendo tanto quanto o fazia, e se manter inteira até sua companhia chegar.

O que quase não percebeu até a campainha tocar 5 vezes. Seu coração deu um salto junto com ela; se virou lentamente para a porta, seu olhar parecia atravessar a porta como o do donos dos olhos perolados que jazia atrás da mesma, parado se perguntando o porque de ainda estar do lado de fora da casa. Abriu a porta e deu seu melhor sorriso amarelo na tentativa de esconder seu nervosismo sem causa. Neji ria da expressão sem-jeito que estampava o rosto de Tenten.

- Que foi? – ela se olhava ansiosa procurando algo que pudesse constrange-la em si mesma.

- Nada. Vai me deixar na porta mesmo ou vai me deixar entrar pra te ver numa tentativa de cozinhar? – Neji tinha um sorriso de quem sabia de tudo e... um tanto provocador e sexy.

- "Droga! Ele sabe que esse sorriso me faz derreter! Tenho que admitir que ele joga sujo!" – Claro que vou te deixar entrar seu bobo!

- Eu quero ver isso

Tenten foi para a cozinha, pediu para Neji esperar na sala e fechou a porta assim que entrou. Olhou para cozinha desesperada. Além de não saber o que cozinhar – normalmente quem fazia isso era a Sakura, então não tinha muita prática – não sabia como cozinhar. Ou seja, as chances de dar merda era MUITO grandes. Não que isso fosse problema, magina. Por que isso seria problema quando você tem que bancar a prendada para um cara? Nenhum claro(n.nb)!

Clima de tensão. Sakura virou lentamente para o lado. Temia que o que visse confimasse o que gelava sua espinha. Sasuke tinah um sorriso sínico no rosto, como se pegasse algum crime no flagra, o que fez Sakura suar frio. Naruto olhou mas não pensou muito sobre isso, quanto menos se metesse melhor.

- Olá Sasuke. Resolveu aceitar o convite?

- Acabou a comida lá de casa então vim comer aqui, com os meus melhores amigos – olhava para Sakura intensamente ao resoltar "melhores amigos"

- Que ótimo Sasuke. Espero que faça mercado em breve. Ah sim! Naruto, não tínhamos combinado de fazer mercado também? Assim você ajuda o Sasuke quando eu for embora! n.n – Sakura queria deixar claro que não pretendia ajudá-lo ou ficar à sós com Sasuke

Naruto já tinha pego muito rapidamente seu prato de ramen e comia enquanto assistia a conversa dos dois. Se engasgou ao ouvir seu nome no meio da discussão, apenas respondeu um "Ah, claro Sakura-chan" e voltou a comer o ramen na esperança de manter-se na posição neutra entre eles.

Não satisfeita completamente, Sakura enlaçou seu braço com o de Naruto e lhe deu um beijo no canto d aboca. Sasuke só olhou, uma expressão ilegível com talvez um leve tom de indiferença e pouca fé para aquele ato, ao contrário de Ayame(filha do dono do Ramen para quem não se lembra), que passava por eles com pratos para lavar, ficou tão surpresa que os deixou cair no chão.

Incrível como os sentidos ficam apurados com fortes emoções, mesmo que sejam momentâneas. Sasuke, apesar da expressaõ ilegível no rosto, sentia coisas além raiva. Ódio, dor, traição... Mas como sempre, não ousaria mostrar os sentimentos para pessoas que não merecem. Mesmo assim deixou passar alguma coisa através de seus olhos. Afinal, os olhos são as janelas da alma. Sasuke só as embaçou, deixando transparecer certas coisas(viva as metáforas \n.n/).

Quando a jovem médíca-nin voltou a sua posição original começou a comer seu ramen. Seus olhos verde esmeralda refletiam o prato o qual amntia seu olhar fixo. Relfetia também como algo não se encaixava ali, talvez uma atitude - ou falta dela – ou até mesmo coisas que não foram ditas corretamente. Algo estava estranhamente errado naquela cena. Congele-a. Certamente você a imaginou de outra forma, provavelmente com os três rindo e Sakura ao lado de Sasuke e não de Naruto, ou se estivesse pelo menos que não fosse desse jeito. Não como se parecesse que estava roubando algo muito valioso de cada um deles. Fique tranquilo, não foi como nenhum de nós imaginou.

- Eu admiro seu tom natural de ser, sabia, Sakura? – Sasuke se apoiava no balcão

- O que quer dizer?

- Nada além de que você trai a si mesma além das pessoas a sua volta – nem esperou a reação de Sakura, saiu do Ramen no mesmo instante

Dessa vez Naruto não pode se manter distante da conversa. Tinha so olhos arregalados, entretando não disse nada. Olhou para Sakura mas só via seus cabelos rosados que iam um pouco além dos ombros. A jovem estava quieta demais.

- Sa-Sakura-chan?

Ela se virou. Seus rosto brilhava em lágrimas e seus olhos estavam um tanto submersos.

A jounnin de coques chocolate tentava cozinhar algo – não pergunte o que porque é uma daquelas perguntas da vida que não temos a resposta. Tinha pego algumas panelas e jogava possíveis ingredientes dentro, mas logo a cozinha ficou cheia de fumaça, que escapou certa quantidade para a sala. Tenten já tinha passado da linha do desespero quando deu um salto de susto pela batidas na porta. Neji estava com o seu Byakugan para se prevenir de uma cortina de fumaça maior; o desativou logo que entrou porque viu que não precisaria.

- O que exataente você está tentando fazer? – Neji desligava o fogão para evitar estragos maiores

- Ah... macarrão e carne? n.n'... – Tenten abria as janelas da cozinha para arejar o lugar

- Você ia fazer qualquer coisa menos isso

- Não pode dizer que não tentei

- Ok... eu faço isso, ams fique olhando para aprender

- Você que manda, big boss n.n!

Depois de renovar ps igredientes das panelas e acrescentar alguns, Neji determinou que ele cuidaria da metade das panelas e Tenten da outra metade. Estava indo tudo bem, se tivesse sido planejado não daria tão certo. Com tudo pronto colocaram em recepientes e foram levando aos poucos para a sala.

No trajeto, Tenten pegava um dos recepientes na mesa da cozinha mas percebeu que se encontrava num acena desconcertante: Neji estava inclinado para pegar um prato de sushis mais a frente, encaixado perfeitamenteao corpo da jovem, apoiado com a mão vaga na mesa. Essa mão, sem Tenten notar, já havia deslizado para a sua cintura.

Tudo acontecia muito rápido e nignuém registrava a ação do outro, apenas agiam instintivamente. Num movimento atrevido, Neji deslizou novamente sua mãe, descia, acariciava a barriga, descendo mais até tocar a parte da Tenten por cima do vestido chinês. A garota corou e começou a ofegar quando o Hyuuga coemçou a simular um movimento de "vai-e-vem" com a mão.

Quando se deram conta estavam no sofá e Neji já tinha desabotado por inteiro o vestido da Tenten e sua língua se encontrava em uma parte muito estimulante dela, elmbendo e fazendo movimentos. A garota gemia insenssavelmente e uma de suas mãos apertava o sofá, se contendo do prazer que lhe envadia compleamente. Cansado de se deliciar com o resultado que conseguia só naquela região, foi subindo, passando delicadamente pela barriga e parando nos seios.

A jounnin de coques cor de chocolate emaranhava os fios do cabelo dele com os dedos e gritava pelo nome do amado enquanto ele beijava e chupava um dos seus seios de um jeito sensual que a enlouquecia enquanto a outra mão apalpava o outro seio. Tenten gemia alto porque o jounnin agora mordiscava o bico do peito da garota, lhe dando muito mais prazer.

Não estava tao frio quanto pensou que estaria ao sair do Ramen. Poderia ter sido algo melhor apreciado – se é que pode-se dizer que foi - se ele não tivesse aparecido e acabado com ela. Sasuke só pode ter sofrido uma metamorfose bizarra, era o que Sakura pensava ao andar. Não caminhava sozinha, ao lado dos seus passos outros batiam nas familiares pedras da praça de Konoha.

Era Naruto, ainda ali ao seu lado, como o perfeito amigo que sempre foi. E o pior é que lhe devia explicações e ele não deria. Sentia ainda na face os restícios de choro, úmido e um tanto pesado ao pensar na pessoa que era indiferente a isso. Parou. Naruto parou 2 segundos depois dela. Fez uma cara preocupada e se aproximou. Ela olhava para o amigo arrependida, mordia o lábio inferior para manter o controle.

- Que foi Sakura-chan?

Parou a uns 40 centímetro da amiga. Uma brisa passou, tranquíla e leve, levando embora por poucos e eternos segundos tudo o que lhe aflingia. Olhou para a fonte e lá estava ela, sua inner. Arrumada como ela, sorria em vez de procurar auxílios em uma face conhecida e fazia "sim" com a cabeça.

- Conte, não pode ficar pior, pode?

- Acho que não, eu espero

- Ele é o seu melhor amigo, conta logo. O Naruto vai entender

- Que eu o usei? Muito fácil fazer isso ¬¬

- Na verdade é sim

- Faz você então

- Você que manda chefia

Sakura voltou a olhar para Naruto só que sorria dessa vez. Ele olhou meio "Ah o.o..." pra ela. A jovem médica-nin se aproimou mais do amigo, com um sorriso leve, bonito, bem treanquilo, e colocou o dedo na testa do jounnin, o qual parecia confuso com a extrema mudança de reação e comportamento.

- Você me perdoa?

- Pelo que, Sakura-chan?

- Porque abusei da nossa amizade e de você numa coisa muito ruim, o que me torna uma cretina

- O-O que tádizendo Sakura-chan? O.O

- Que eu realmente te amo, mas como amigo e irmão. Mas quem eu não consigo amar desse jeito é o...

- Sasuke

- Sim, é mais forte que eu... e peçodesculpas se eu te iludi, Naruto

- Tudo bem! n.nb

- Sério? o.o

- Aham, foi legal sair com você, finalmente hahaahah, mas isso me fez descobrir de quem eu realmente gosto. Quer dizer, amo

- Que bom que pelo menos alguém saiu feliz no meu plano n.n

- Se importa se eu só te trazer até aqui Sakura-chan?

- Ok, tudo bem

- Até amanhã! n.n/

- Até! \n.n

Tenten estava deitava sobre Neji num dos sofás da sala, o maior e mais espaçoso. A garota já estava completamente despida e seu cabelos soltos, ondulados e levemente bagunçados caíam por seus ombros. Abria com facilidade o zíper da calça do namorado, que já tinha desaparecido com a camisa social azul que usava quando chegou. A jounnin parou para olhá-lo e riu ao ver a animação do "amigo" de Neji(meus amigos chamaria de Neji Jr.). Tenten mudou para uma cara maliciosa. Esticou o braço e pegou uma das bandejas de molho para o macarrão. Derroubou uma pequena quantidade do líquido quente no pênis do rapaz que gemeu baixinho com a temperatura que estava.

Não esperou muito para começar a lambe-lo e mordiscá-lo. Neji gemia mais e mais alto, Tenten consegui torturá-lo fazendo coisas estimulantes bem lentamente. Queria ir logo para o "vamo ver"(ou o "vai ou racha" xDDD) mas ela queria continuar bem lentamente o processo. Colocou tudo na boca e começou os movimentos "vai-e-vem" levando ambos a loucura.

Não tinha muito o que fazer aquela hora a não ser andar. Depois de tudo o que falara parou um pouco para pensar. O que Naruto fora fazer de tão importante para deixá-la sozinha? Ele sabia que ela não podia voltar pra casa já que Tenten e Neji estariam lá e talvez ele fosse dormir por lá mesmo. Naruto não é bom em esconder as coisas, o problema é o que ele quer esconder. Ou melhor, disfarçar. Isso não era tão importante agora, a questão era como seria o dia de amanhã depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje. Provavelmente mais dor de cabeça...

Sua atenção por onde andava era zero. Só sabia que estava em uma rua bem tranquila, o único barulho era o arrastar das folhas do chão e das árvores pelo vento fraco. Sakura não era a única naquela rua. Levantou a cabeça para olhar em volta e viu um rosto conhecido, um rosto amigo. Hinata estava sentada em um dos bancos com uma cara de plena tristeza parecendo mergulhada nos próprios pensamentos. Uma onda de culpa atingiu a jounnin, sabia muito bem o que a amiga sentia por Naruto – era uma das únicas que sabia, além de ter percebido – e mesmo assim aceitou o plano proposto por sua inner.

Nunca quis passar dos limites e sempre se sentiu mal ao lembrar que atingiria pessoas que gostava muito – isso fazia sentir um golpe parecido com um harakiri. Não podia deixar que isso continuasse, Hinata não merecia sofrer pelas atitudes idiotas e insensíveis que andavam fazendo. Com certeza não merecia mais ser chamda de amiga pela Hyuuga mas ainda podia fazer algo para que ela voltasse a sorrir e a corar por qualquer coisa. Foi até ela e a surpreendeu de suas reflexões parando em sua frente.

- Hinata! Posso me sentar com você?

- Ah? C-Claro...

- Tudo bem com você? – tentava sorrir para ela – "Que pergunta idiota eu to fazendo! É claro que ela não tá bem, e por culpa da retardada aqui"

- Acho que sim...

- Eu... quero conversar com você – Hinata levantou o rosto crescido com um rubro leve nas bochechas. Seu olhar o acompanho e encontrou o rosto de Sakura que parecia se arrepender profundamente de algo

- Sobre o que Sakura...? Se for... sobre você estar saindo com o Naruto... eu não me importo

- Exatamente sobre isso. É claro que se importa, você o ama

- Não quero atrapalhar vocês dois... gosto muito de ambos para interferir – Hinata olhava para o outro lado, queria esconder o rosto quando começou a chorar

- Você não está entendendo. Eu que estou inteferirndo. Eu não amo o Naruto do jeito que você está pesnando... Ele é só meu melhor amigo... Só fiz isso porque queria que o Sasuke caisse logo em si e parasse de perder tempo mas acabei machucando você. Não pensei nos outros quando fui fazer essas coisas ruins e acabei sendo masi egocêntrica do que seria inicialmente

- Então... Você não ama o Naruto? – o rosto de Hinara olhava novamente o de Sakura, agora, um fiapo de esperança passava pelo rosto da garota

- Só como amigo e irmão. Quem eu amo de verdade é e sempre será o Sasuke... – alguns segundos depois de ter dito isso Sakura começou a chorar. Afundou o rosto nas mãos - Por que ele faz isso comigo, Hinata? Fazia tudo aquilo, alimentava o que eu sinto, fez parecer que me ama também para me tratar assim? Por que?

- Sakura-chan...

Em outro lugar de Konoha alguém também liberava suas emoções com toda a força possível do seu ser. Sasuke socava a parede da casa em que vivia atualmente. Urrava de dor, mas não pelos socos, Uchiha Sasuke não reclamaria jamais de dores físicas. Era cogitável a possibilidade de estar prestes a chorar, mas a mesma força que liberava tudo usava para não derramar nenhuma lágrima. Não agora, se o fizesse seria na frente dela para que soubesse o quato mexe com ele, o quanto o tem nas mãos e o aperta como se fosse algo prestes a ser descartado.

Outro soco na parece. Mesmo no escuro era possivel ver as formas de Sasuke. Cada músculo do seu corpo parecia se contrair em protesto a tudo aquilo que colocava para fora. Queria que parasse, não queria mais sentir nada disso, dói muito. Naruto sentado no chão atrás dele sabia que não poderia fazer nada além do que já havia feito, sabia que Sasuke tinha que liberar tudo isso para não fazer nada que se arrependesse mais tarde. Era lamentável vê-lo assim, entretanto era mais lucro que ele fizesse isso na presença apenas dele do que de Sakura.

- Por que ela faz isso comigo, Naruto?? Ela me arrebata assim, com esse jeito dela pra depois pisar em mim assim!? Me conquista aos poucos para que quando eu decido algo ela me trai assim!? Ela é tão cega e estúpida assim?? Por que ela não vê que quero só a ela com todas as forças que tenho? Por que?

- Sasuke-teme...

A questão era: por quanto tempo a mais essa situação continuaria. Sakura continuaria com o plano depois de contá-lo para Naruto? Talvez as coisas mudassem um pouco mas mantessem o mesmo ritimo. Afinal, a vida é uma "caixinha de surprezas" e o mundo é "muito pequeno e dá muitas voltas". Talvez amanhã acabe tudo bem porque alguém resolveu colocá-lo para conversar e ambos se agarram(xDDD) ou isso agrave ainda mais as coisas. Nunca sabemos o dia de amanhã.

**_Fim do Cap. 9..._**


	10. Cortina de Consequências

**Olá Minna!**

**Tudo bem? Desculpem a demora pra postar o capítulo 10, mas nem se compara ao tempo que demorei pra postar o 9 né? 1 mês nems e compara com 1 ano xD! Certo, certo... Bom, cá estou eu, bem transgressora já que minhas provas finais começaram hoje mas não resisti e tive que psotar o capítulo! Estava me incomodando ter tantas idéias e não poder escrevê-las. Eu usei o tempo livre de hoje, digo, pra esfriar a cabeça do estudo intencivo pras provas pra terminar o capítulo. Então espero que gostem e que comentem pelo menos um "gostei" ou " não gostei não", só pra mostrar que leram e acharam alguma coisa ok? n.n Boa leitura n.n/!**

- Fala

_"pensamento"_

- fala da inner

_- fala da Sakura_

**Naruto**

_Dupla Personalidade_

**Cap. 10 – Cortina de consequências**

Sabia que era de manhã por sentir alguns fracos e esbranquiçados raios de luz baterem no rosto e refletirem no ambiente. Um frio incômodo atingia sua pele pelo vento que escapava pelas mesmas frestas que a luz entrava. Adormecera no sofá enquanto desabafava com Naruto. Parou para avaliar o quadro geral: estava mais desgastado emocionalmente do que fisicamente – o que evidentemente não era novidade. Abrira a janela e descobriu o motivo que o despertara; chovia torrencialmente do lado de fora, quase não era possível ver nada além das proximidades da janela.

Ironicamente se assemelhava ao humor de Sasuke. Desistira dos seus planos de ir ao tal treino com Naruto e Sakura, muito menos fazer algum tipo de compra relacionada a abastecimento da casa. O Uchiha bagunçava seus cabelos pretos e por incrível que pareça pensava no que ela fazia agora.

Algo se mexia debaixo de grossos cobertores, e como se reclamasse, monologava esquisitices inaudíveis. Lisos cabelos róseos saiam debaixo, exibindo um pálido rosto semi escondido pelas cobertas. Sakura sentia que seus olhos e seu rosto queimavam de tanto ter chorado, parecia que ia se despedaçar ou derreter. A médica-nin passara a noite na casa da Hinata já que Tenten estava com Neji na casa de ambas. Foi até a janela e apoiou o queixo nos braços cruzados em cima da janela. Parecia que o céu chorava tanto o quanto ela havia chorado no dia anterior.

Agora entendia tudo, finalmente organizara tudo o que sentia e sentia-se até aliviada por conseguir a chegar a alguma conclusão. Seus joelhos tremiam só de pensar na possibilidade de vê-lo ainda hoje, sua boca ou sua inner falariam a verdade pra ele mesmo se ela quisesse dizer. Odiava o frio porque não poderia estar nos braços do Sasuke para se esquentar. A porta abriu de supetão tirando Sakura do seu "modo alfa". Seu medo de que a amiga não lhe olhesse da mesma forma, mesmo depois de ter contado a verdade, era rídiculo pois Hinata não conseguiria fazê-lo. Estava entranhado no seu jeito de ser, não conseguiria guardar raiva e magua de ninguém por muito tempo, principalmente de uma amiga tão próxima que era Sakura.

Hinata a chamava para tomar café. Ela ainda morava na mansão Hyuuga mas agora tinha uma espécie de apartamento só seu – era uma quarto grande com sala, banheiro luxuoso e cozinha próximos a si. Antes de ir tomar café, Sakura parou no banheiro para se lavar. Estava com uma blusa azul bebê justa que ia até a barriga e uma calça de moletom azul-escura. Prendeu o cabelo e lavou o rosto demoradamente, quase envia a cabeça embaixa da torneira. Hinata havia preparado uma bela mesa de café-da-manhã. Esta estava usando uma roupa semelhante mas em lilás e roxo.

O silêncio prevaleceu por um tempo. Mesmo que Hinata fosse quieta não se sentia bem com a falta de diálogo entre ela e a amaiga e a a cara depressiva de Sakura. Esta última tomara seu café olhando fixo e sem expressão para um ponto específico da mesa.

- Sakura... Sei que você se sente assim, na verdade eu entendo como se sente, mas isso não pode continuar. Você vai acabar adoecendo ou até entrar em uma depressão...

- Mas o que eu deveria fazer Hinata?

- Olha só tudo o que você já fez. Realmente acha que não tem nada o que pode ser feito depois de fingir sair com o melhor amigo dele para o fazer sentir ciúmes?

Provavelmente a Hyuuga nunca tinha falado tanto e chagado direto ao ponto em toda a sua vida. Nunca vira tanta determinação em seus olhos desde anos atrás quando assistira a luta dela com o primo. E ela estava certa. Se Sakura soube fazer um plano nesse decibé também é possivel fazer algo a respeito. A questão não era de idéias e sim fazer o que seu instinto acha melhor, ouvir tanto o coração quanto a sua cabeça. Normalmente essas sãoa s decisões mais corretas a serem tomadas.

- Você tem razão, mas não me sinto capaz de fazer muita coisa agora

- É isso que temos que mudar Sakura!

Novamente se reuniam na sala da casa de Sakura e Tenten. Ino, Neji, Hinata, Naruto e as donas da casa se espalahvam pelas poltronas e sofás do ambiente. As vezes aquilo parecia mais uma seita religiosa bizarra ou uma máfia do que uam reunião de amigos para ajudar alguém(xDDD). Sakura estava ao lado de Hinata em um dos sofás enquanto Ino sentava-se em uam das poltronas a sua frente. Esta última falava energicamente com ela.

- Concordo com a Ino, não é só questão de se sentir capaz. Se sentir assim ou não é indiferente ao fato de você ter a coinsciência que tem algo a ser feito. Você está entendendo? – Tenten se encontrava sentada no colo do Neji

- Estou... Mas eu estraguei tudo

- Não foi você. Os dois que agiram errado. O Sasuke em não confiar em você para demonstrar o que sente e você por agir drasticamente já que não se conformava com a situação

- Você faz parecer que as coisas são tão fáceis, Neji...

- Sakura-chan! Todos aqui na sala estão certos! Todos nós conhecemos bem você e o Sasuke. E você mais do que ninguém o conhece melhor, então é a única que realmente pode saber o que fazer!

- Ta vendo Sakura? Nós te apoiamos no que você decidir, afinal, somos seus amigos e queremos seu melhor. Se o que você acha que vai te fazer sentir mais confortável e menos triste, na verdade eu diria depressiva mas deixa quieto, não fazer nada a respeito é o que vamos apoiar – por mais que brigassem, discutissem e fossem duras uma com a outra, Sakura e Ino sabiam muito bem o que dizer na hora certa

Ainda chovia torrencialmente do lado de fora. Não que isso dificultasse as coisas, mas de certa forma aumentava a covardia de Sakura. Mais uma vez só cabia a ela decidir o que fazer para mudar a situação. Desde o início tem sido assim, ela tinha que pensar, planejar, decidir, agir e finalmente chorar. Percebera que tornara-se um ciclo vicioso. Entretanto, não tinha total direito de reclamar. Foi ela quem não dera uma margem constante para Sasuke tentar algo, estava muito ocupada sofrendo e se lamentando por isso; não dera o chão sólido para ele ter certeza do que faria, as condições necessárias pra refletir. Só dera dúvidas e mais dúvidas, as mesmas que ela ganhava eram as que dava.

Ou seja (cerveja 8D), ela culpava Sasuke durante todos esses anos sem parar para pensar que ela também tinha uma parcela de culpa. Porque é muito mais confortável culpar o próximo primeiro para as cosias se estabilizarem. Precisou de 17 anos para Sakura tentar ver por uma outra perspectiva a história que tinha com o Uchiha. Teoricamente não tinha já que estava prostrada no sofá da sua casa.

- Eu contei tudo pra ele, Sakura-chan – Naruto soltou essa depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. Sakura virou a cabeça lentamente na direção do amigo, como se quando olhasse pra ele seria a última cosia que veria – Naquela hora que te deixei na praça... Foi quando eu fui até a casa do Sasuke

- VOCÊ BEBEU NARUTO?????? – ficara tão chocada que Ino se levantou da poltrona e começou a berrar – POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO SEU IDIOTA????

- A-Acalme-se Ino-chan... – Hinata tentava estabilizar a situação

- Não foi por vingança nem nada... Sakura-chan, você sabe que eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas com você! Ele é meu amigo tanto quanto você é... Achei muito errado esconder isso dele enquanto eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo também

- Entendo as suas razões, mas isso pode ter piorado as cosias

- Pode não, Neji, piorou com certeza. Mas sabemos que era questão de tempo pro Sasuke descobrir tudo. O Naruto só adiantou o inevitável

- Tenten, não fale como se fosse uma coisa óbvia! Não seja fria e hipócrita. Estamos falando da Sakura e do Sasuke, e não de cadeias de reação! (O.o??? Porque química numa hora dessas???? TT___TT) – Tenten se encolhera um pouco no colo do namorado. Sabia a dificuldade que tivera para se declarar e agir

Antes da discussão prosseguir, Sakura já havia passado da parta da entrada deixando todos ali, prostrados e um tanto perplexos. Usando uma bermuda jeans preta, uma blusa se alças vermelha com um círculo branco atrás, e uma sandália preta fechada (tipo uma melissa) – foi o primeiro sapato fácil de colocar que achou na entrada – corria corajosamente debaixo daquele aguaceiro infernal. Por um segundo parecia que seu corpo ia ser jogado no chão com tamanha força a chuva tinha. Seus cabelos róseos estávamos grudado no seu rosto e as vezes Sakura tinha que afastá-los por atrapalhar seu campo de visão.

As engrenagens do relógio rangiam e parecia quem a cada "tic-tac" o ponteiro dos segundos os faziam se sentir mais culpados e preocupados. Era impossível e extremamente indelicado dizer algo naquele momento. Precisava sair daquele clima, se ele mesmo se culpava imagina os outros. Anunciou que subiria para descansar no quarto de Sakura. Mal fechara a porta do cômodo e Hinata batera timidamente avisando sua entrada.

Ela parecia ansiosa e nervosa, não só com relação a Sakura e o que Naruto tinha feito. Algo além disso. Se sentou na outra ponta da cama e fitou por um tempo os seus pés, depois levantou o olhar bem devagar, como se peddise permissão para falar ou olhá-lo.

- Naruto-kun... Você não deveria se preocupar tanto com isso...

- Como não? A Sakura-chan é minha melhor amiga! E eu a trai...

- O Sasuke também é seu melhor amigo. E mesmo que eu admire o enorme esforço da Sakura-chan pra tentar resolver a situação... nao posso negar que ela traiu a você, o Sasuke e a mim também...

- É mas eu achei que seria innusto com o Sas... O que você disse Hinata-chan? O.O – Naruto vira de supetão e se enclina na cama ficando cara a cara com Hinata

- Q-Que ela me traiu também =o.o=

- Ah... o que quer dizer com isso? :3

- Q-Que... Q-Que... – a pobre Hinata soltava fumaça de tão rubra e envergonhada que estava. De certa forma parecia uma panela de pressão(O.o'... WTF??????) – gosptar deq eug vocêêê x.x !!!

- Juro pra você que não entendi uma úncia palavra !

- Ah... Ah...

Risinhos bobos vinham de trás da porta. Tenten, Ino e Neji se empilhavam para ver pela fresta que Hinata deixara ao adentrar o quarto da médica-nin. Momentâneamente esqueceram do episódio anterior, ocorrido na sala.

Apertava os olhos para tentar enchergar além da chuva. Aquela cortina transparente estava começando a ficar pesada demais e Sakura não conseguia mais correr. Parou um pouco par pelo menos se localizar. Não sabia se era sorte do destino ou se amava Sasuke a ponto de não precisar enxergar para chegar até ele. A única coisa que tinha certeza era que estava na entrada da antiga vila dos Uchiha's. Seus joelhos começaram a tremer e queria deseperadamente dar meia-volta e chegar em casa, mas como disse Tenten "não era uam questão de ser capaz, e sim de saber que tem algo a ser feito".

Se deu um tapa na cara – um daqueles bem fortes que até estalam – e adentrou a vila Uchiha na procura de uma casa que pudesse ser do Sasuke. Ai estava o problema, nunca havia ido ou chegado perto da casa dele. Como saberia onde era? Não poderia apelar pro seu "feeling" (xDDD) de novo porque ninguém tem tanta sorte. Ou tem.

Hinata pensava rápido demais. Queria e não queria responder ao Naruto, sorte que ele é lerdo pra sacar as coisas. O Uzumaki estava realmente próximo agora. Com ou sem inclinação na direção dela, ele a encarava incessante e profundamente nos olhos. Provavelmente como uma tentativa de pressioná-la.

- Na-Naruto-kun... O-O que está fazendo?

- Eu ainda não entendi o que você quis dizer e não me respondeu i.i

- Nã-Não era nada de mais n.n'...

- Tem certeza? Porque traição pra mim é uma coisa muito séria e o jeito que você falou também – Ino gesticulava um "boa Naruto!" pela fresta da porta

- Ah... É... Concordo

- Hinata-chan, depois de tantos anos pensei que tivessemos uma relação forte o suficiente pra confiar em mim – Tenten fazia sinais de Naruto 2 x Hinata 0

- Sé-Sério? =O.O=

- Está ficando mais vermelha... Está nervosa Hinata-chan? – com um sorriso malicioso de canto de boca se aproximou um centímetro dela, o que pra Hinata parecia ser um metro

- Ha Ha! Claro que não n.n'!

- Então me responde... Se quiser te pago um ramen depois =D – Ino, Tenten e Neji ficaram com uma gota enorme e o último deu um tapa na testa – Mas na verdade preferia ficar aqui mesmo com você

- _"Não faz isso se não... se não eu vou infartar x.x!!"_

- Então? Repete o que você disse, hinata-chan. Mas dessa vez não na língua do p n.n

- Ah... ok... Mas eu vou falar rápido x.x!

- Sem problemas

- eu gosto de você, Naruto-kun...

- Você falou muito baixo, hinata-chan .___. – Neji gesticulando com a boca: cara, você é muito cruel u.u

- _"É agoro ou nunca Hyuuga Hinata Ò.Ó!"_

- EU TE AMO, NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!! – no desespero do momento se jogou nos braços do jounnin para não olhar seu rosto

O tempo parecia andar em câmera lenta. Vários corações batiam forte demais e estava a situação tensa. Tanto Sakura e Hinata desejavam não ter saído de casa naquele dia. Se não o tivessem feito as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes, poderiam ter um impacto menor, poderiam não ter desencadeado uma sequência de fatos.

- Porque demorou tanto pra me dizer? Sabia que eu também te amo? – Hinata levantou a cabeça rapidamente com o olhar mais espantado que ja fizera

- N-Não sabia

- He he he. Eu sabia que gosta de mim faz algum tempo, só que eu estava confuso com tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo

- Eu pensava que você estava feliz saindo com a Sakura-chan

- No primeiro momento sim, mas como eu disse pra ela, isso serviu pra me ajudar a entender o que sinto. Que nunca amei mesmo a Sakura, era só impulso e amizade mesmo. Com você a História é diferente

Engoliu em seco. Respirava um pouco ofegante. Parara na frente de uma casa média, era relativamente grande até. Branca com o símbolu Uchiha em suas paredes frontais e o telhado azul-marinho. Era difícil saber se estava chorando ou eram gotas de chuva caindo pelo seu rosto. Foi para debaixo da marquise e bateu na porta algumas vezes. Silêncio. Bateu mais forte dessa vez. Escutou algo se mechendo lá dentro. Eliminou qaulque hipótese de outra pessoa ter se apossado daquela casa. Tinha de ser o Sasuke! Ela sentia algo dentro de si que lhe dizia veementemente isso. Agora batia cada vez mais forte e gritando o nome dele.

- Sasuke!! Está me ouvindo?? Está ai?

Silêncio. Agora, nem o ruido de algo se levantando e se aproxiamdno da porta escutava mais.

- Sasuke!!

- O que você quer?

- Conversar com você! O Naruto me falou que te contou tudo! Eu preciso falar com você!!

- Acho que não

- Me deixa entrar Sasuke! – antes Sakura estava a ponto de chorar, agora um ódio tomou conta dela e da sua inner e sua vontade de quebrar a porta estava aumentando

- Nem pensar! Vai embora!

- Você vai em ouvir nem que eu tenha quer gritar daqui de fora!

- Boa sorte então – sua voz saia seca, fria e levemente indiferente. Sakura forçou a porta o máximo que pode. O difícil não foi abri-la e sim não quebrá-la. Entrou no hall pisando forte

- Eu fui uma vaca cretina ok? To cansada de que qualquer erro que eu cometa você jogue o triplo de culpa que joga nos outros só porque confia em mim! To cansada de ser a sua válvula de escape pra tudo e não ter o direito de sentir, porque adivinha só: você faz com que os seus erros sejam perdoados, como se nunca existissem; você tem o direito de errar que eu não tenho! Sabe, cansei de ouvir de você que eu tenho que fazer tal coisa mas que não posso esperar o mesmo de você! Parece que você nem se importa comigo, se é que realmente se importava! – Sasuke nem se atreveu a interromper quando ela parou para massagear as têmporas – Me sinto uma idiota por te considerar de um jeito que você não me considera. Uma vez eu falei pro Naruto que o meu grande medo era não ser considerada do mesmo jeito que considero vocês e ser deixada pra trás mas eles virou pra mim e disse: "Do meu lado isso é garantido Sakura-chan !", então eu virei e disse: "O Sasuke me disse uma vez que ele não precisava me dizer que me considera, as atitudes dele já mostram isso". É ai que eu viro e me pergunto o que quer dizer ajudar de maneira indispensável pra depois fazer tudo isso?

- Você realmente acha tudo isso?

- Não, eu estou inventando pra tomar seu tempo! É claro que me sinto assim!

- E você por um acaso parou para tentar ver como eu me sentia?

- E por um acaso, Uchiha Sasuke, você demonstra isso?!

- Se você me conhecesse bem iria perceber!

- NÃO IRIA NÃO! PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO CONFIA EM MIM O SUFICIENTE PRA DAR NENHUM SINAL!!

- E VOCÊ NÃO CONFIA EM MIM O SUFICIENTE PRA ESPERAR EU TENTAR!

- ESPERAR??? NÃO ME VENHA FALAR DISSO! EU TE ESPEREI 7 ANOS! E OQ UE VOCÊ FEZ?? FOI EMBORA E QUANDO VOLTOU SÓ O QUE FEZ FOI FAZER QUE EU EM APAIXONASSE MAIS AINDA POR VOCÊ E AGIR MAIS ÍNTIMO MEU SÓ PRA ME FAZER ME SENTIR PIOR!

Não era uma cena muito agradável de se ver. Sakura e Sasuke berravam um com o outro, enquanto os om era abafado do lado de fora pela chuva. A médica-nin chorava compulsivamente enquanto colocava tudo o que sentia pra fora. Seria agora que teriam a conversa que deveriam ter tido desde há 4 anos atrás quando Sasuke voltou para Konoha – mesmo que isso custasse tudo o que tinham de mais precioso, nem que isso os deixassem acabados emocionalmente de tal forma que adoecessem. Sasuke não conseguia olhar pra ela, estava alterado igualmente a ela mas não conseguia se liberar de tal forma. Não queria vê-la chorar daquele jeito. Olhava para um ponto fixo an parede ao lado de Sakura, esta já havia se acalmado um pouco mais para continuar a discussão.

- Podemos continuar? – ela levantava a cabeça com uam expressão corajosa no rosto enquanto engolia o choro

- Tudo bem – Pela primeira vez ele realmente olha pra ela desde que Sakura invadiu sua casa. Estava completamente molhada e talvez ela emsma não tivesse percebido que estava tremendo – mas não quer trocar de roupa antes?

- Pode ser, mas o que eu vou vestir?

- Um kimono que era da minha mãe

Também tinha sido a primeira vez desde que chegara e reparara bem no rapaz. Ele estava sem camiseta e usava uma calça – tipo moletom - entre azul-marinho e azul-médio-escuro(acabei de inventar o nome xDD). Corou com os pensamentos pérvolos que teve. Depois de olhar o kimono que vestiria se perguntou se ele também não estava com esse tipo de pensamentos. Era um kimoro realmente lindo. Era de duas camadas, a interior era vermelha e a de fora, a principal, era um vermelho muito claro em cima – perto dos ombros – indo em degradê(vai passando de uam cor pra outra) para laranjaescuro nas pontas – perto dos pés.

Mas ele escorregava-lhe pelos ombros - não que estivesse grande, pelo contrário, era da mesma media que Sakura – fazendo uam espécie de decote(é oe stilo do kimono mesmo) e mostrando uam parte de suas costas claras. Até ela mesma corou quando se olhou no espelho. Mesmo que fosse nunca se achara muito sexy, mas vestindo aquilo realmente estava. Teria sido de propósito que Sasuke lhe dera isso para vestir?

- Ah... certo... Agora que já me troquei vamos conversar – olhava para o chão num misto de brava e corada, tentava não olhar pra ele para não viajar em certos tipos de pensamentos libidinosos(pervertidos)

- Certo...

- Bom, você diz que eu não te dei confiança ao não esperar você tentar. Então, em quantos anos você tentaria alguma coisa? Porque já se passaram 7 anos

- Eu estava tentando entender as coisas

- Tentando entender??? Qual é a dificuldade em entender que EU TE AMO?

- A mesma para entender como alguém faz o que você fez! Além do fato que não tenho confiança pra te dizer como me sinto graças as cosias que você faz. Como alguém teria confiança com uma traição dessas?

- Não percebe que só fiz isso pra te insentivar a mostrar como se sente pra que eu pudesse tomar algum rumo?! Traição??? Não me venha falar de traição, Uchiha! Sabe o despero qeu passei quando foi embora???? Não passei isso porque vocÊ supostamente tinha abandonado Konoha e sim porque nunca mais te veria! Eu não podia virer com aquela idéia! De alguma forma eus empre alimentei em mim a imagem de você vivo e voltando pra nós! Não foi porque precisássemos de um Shinobi, e sim porque eu te amo!! Mas parece que você não consegue entender o significado dessa frase de 3 palavras!

Um silêncio incômodo baixou no aposento. Sakura estava sentada em um conto de um cômodo que parecia ser uma sala de jantar. Havia uma mesa baixa de madeira rara e com desenhos entalhados nela. Sasuke estava sendado na parece adjacente(pra quem não sabe o que é: é como se fosse um L) a dela, com um braço apoiado no joelho da perna que estava levantada. Ele a encarou por um tempo. Parecia analizar se ela realmente dizia a verdade, se era um fato que creeía naquilo. Sakura não pôde deixar de notar o quão sexy ele ficava sentado naquela posição – a barriga em perfeita forma levemente contraída ao encostar na parede, apenas um pé apoiado no chão levantando a perna e apoiando o braço do mesmo lado nele, aquelas covinhas saindo da sua calça azul escura. Sua inner aprecia te muita vontade de sair e agarrar o Uchiha e tirar aquele kimono quente.

Depois do que pareceram séculos Sasuke abriu a boca para responder.

- Você realmente acha que eu não entendo o significado de "eu te amo"?

- Se soubesse pelo menos teria consideração com quem diz ou demonstra isso pra você, mesmo que você não corresponda – queria ter dito ao Uchiha desde quando aidna eram Gennins, antes mesmo daquela noite na praça de Konoha

- O que você define como consideração?

- Se fosse tivesse me perguntado isso há uns dias eu nãos aberia te responder

- E agora sabe?

- Sei

- Então o que é?

- É você não ser indiferente ao que a pessoa sente, não pisar no que ela sente já que você tem conhecimento disso

- Entendo

- Sasuke, vai realmente me dizer como se sente?

- Quer mesmo saber?

- Se não quisesse não teria invadido sua casa, muito menos feito o que eu fiz

- Vou tentar ser tão sincero como você foi mas antes vou te fazer alguams perguntas

- Faça

- Porque você acha que eu me sinto traído com o que você fez?

- Ah... bem...

- Pense bem

- Porque se sentiu incomodado com a situação?

- Você só refez a pergunta que eu te fiz. Sakura, você é muito inteligente, pode perceber se focar bem no que aconteceu

- Seria muita prepotência da minha parte dizer o que eu realmente conclui

- Sua vez de ser prepotente e arrogante de nós dois. Tem todo o direito

- Certo... Bom, o que tudo indica é que você sente alguam coisa por mim, arrisco a dizer que mais que uma atração. Mas eu duvido

- Não tem porque duvidar do que é verdade. Vou fazer outra pergunta. Além de mim você já amou outro cara?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa??

- Quer que eu te responda o que eu sinto ou não? – ele estava evidentemente sério

- Hum... quero... Não, nunca amei niguém antes, depois ou durante esses 7 anos além de você. Isso é pra me submeter a que tipo de teste hein? Já me sinto péssima por ter sido tantas vezes humilhada por você... e mesmo assim continuar te amando. Devo ser mesmo uma idiota – Ela falava num tom normal mas parecia mais falar consigo mesma do que com Sasuke

Ele se levantou, andou pouco - mais parecendo arrastar os pés – e agachou an frente dela. Não precisavam estar póximos para sentirem a sensação do corpo do outro. Nunca vira Sasuke ohar tão profundamente nas esmeraldas de Sakura como naquele segundo. E dando pela primeira vez um sorriso de canto de boca disse:

- Realmente é. Mas se não fosse eu não te amaria do jeito que eu amo

Então passou uma das mãos na nuca dela e a puxou repentinamente para si. Sem perguntar se queria, se apossou da boca da Haruno de forma que nem nos sonhos mais quentes que teve estaria perto de ser igual.

**_Fim do capítulo 10_**


End file.
